An Elder's Tale: The Story of Bloodtusk
by Nolan5722
Summary: This is the epic Story of Bloodtusk - One of the Most Powerful Yautja Ever. Learn about his long and sad War Filled life, and how he fulfilled an ancient prophecy, to save his entire race and restore Balance to the Universe. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own any of original AvP, Predator, or Alien Content – I do own these Characters and Original Story**

**These first two chapters are introductory chapters. The future ones will have much more action…as long as you read and review! Tell me what you want to see and I might incorporate it somehow!**

As he cut through the base of the Ooman skull with his ceremonial dagger, the smell of fresh blood quickly rushed up to his nostrils. How he had loved the smell of a fresh kill. This had to be nearing the 200th Ooman kill over the course of his long Yautja life. He began to peel back the skin, exposing the flesh underneath. The muscles and veins seemed to pulsate with his own. Like an artist, he carefully extracted the meat exposing the blood soaked bone.

Polishing the skull was the fun part. He sucked out the solids that had once filled the cranial cavity. Once the inside was completely clean, he began polishing ever so delicately. Within minutes, he had yet another perfect trophy. This particular trophy had been bitter-sweet, as it had been the killer of his brother older brother Gar'thor.

_For you brother _he clicked.

The mighty warrior stood up with his kill and roared defiantly into the forest. It seemed to echo into eternity.

After what seemed like an hour, silence fell upon the forest. But he swore he could here a faint call of his name…Bloodtusk…Bloodtusk…It got louder and louder, surrounding him! _Where is this coming from_ he thought. He leaped from branch to branch, trying to escape hearing the thunderous cry of his own name but it was of no use.

As he jumped from one branch to another, high above the ground, his immense weight crushed a branch and he began to fall. _As he fell screaming, he discovered the Ooman skull he carried was the culprit of the haunting noise. It smiled demonically and then…_

"BLOODTUSK WAKE UP!" He had fallen asleep behind his work station in his great home

"Who dares interrupt me so disrespectfully?!"

"Elder Bloodtusk it's Kol'a'Wei."

Kol'a'Wei was Bloodtusk's pride and joy Yautja. He had hand picked him to take over as clan leader once he himself had successfully completed the elder trials. He was also his best friend.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion sir, but you told me to wake you once the unblooded had arrived for training."

"Thank you Kol'a'Wei…I was distracted."

"Are you alright sir? You look like you've seen a ghost."

At that point Bloodtusk's intense red eyes slowly made their way to the wall to the right of him. It was a typical small trophy display of his. After all, in his 732 Ooman years of life, he had obtained thousands of trophies to call his own. But this display was special. It sent a reminder to him, and any Yautja for that matter, to never underestimate their prey. There were only two items on the wall. The first was the ceremonial dagger from his dreams. It hung there gleaming as sharp as ever.

He retired it after the kill he made to avenge his brother. The trophy was the skull from the Ooman who murdered his brother and still haunted his dreams. Its hollow sockets still pierced and scorched his soul. They seemed to stare right through him…

He quickly snapped back to reality.

"I'm fine Kol'a'Wei, just fighting some old demons. Tell the unblooded that I will be there in 15 minutes."

Kol'a'Wei bowed respectfully and turned away.

"Well – time to show these unblooded what a true warrior is" he clicked to himself.

-- 

It was night. The Yautja homeworld, despite its dense population, was big enough still for large open areas for these unblooded meetings. The blue green grassy field swayed with the night breeze, as 20 unblooded warriors clicked and growled.

"I heard he's a giant" said one eager Yautja

"I heard for his very first hunt, he killed a Queen _Kiande Amedha _with nothing but his bare hands."

"Well, I heard his whip is made from the teeth of only Queen _Kiande Amedha"_.

"I heard a bunch of pitiful unblooded pups, speaking out of turn, and talking about an ELDER BEHIND HIS BACK"

Bloodtusk and Kol'a'Wei decloaked with Bloodtusk in front to let his full form show. He certainly was a formidable presence. He stood close to 9 feet tall, towering most male Yautja. His age certainly did not show on his youthful appearance. His skin was a creamy yellow, with molted patches of black. He was littered with scars, ranging from the bullets of Oomans, to the claw marks of the _Kiande Amedha. _ His most impressive scar was the one that ran down from his crown, to the right side of his mandibles, in a perfect two blade cut. This had been from a Bad Blood he had taken out years ago.

The interesting thing however was the intense red coloring on his head. Streaks of red skin marked his crown and mandibles. His most distinguishing feature was the color of his tusks. They too were red, but not a normal red. They were blood red, like that of a Ooman. That is why his father named him thusly. Over the years, he had carved the symbols of his Clan and the symbols of his ancestors into his tusks, to pay the ultimate tribute.

His eyes were solid black with a red iris. But as intense as his eyes were, any Yautja looking in them could tell he had led a sad, yet glory filled life. And in the center, was of course the hunter's mark. It was the mark of the clan he once led before he was an elder. His mask was worn on his shoulder, and was covered in symbols and marks of the clan. The mask itself, had a silver black color, made from an alloy he created himself.

The rest of his armor, the parts that covered the right side of his chest, thighs, shins, shoulders, and his wrist gauntlets, were all made of this alloy. It was an impressive sight. Attached to his back were two shoulder cannons. Over the years he had mastered the use of two, making him an even deadlier hunter.

He had made his gauntlets himself, both with triple wrist blades. His left gauntlet had the self-destruct device, as well as an advance computer system that allowed him to track his prey, call his personal ship, and various other functions. On his right thigh he carried a specially crafted smart disc, with _Kiande Amedha_ teeth along the perimeter. This was all he carried with him on this night, although there were times when he had been decked out in a full arsenal of Yautja Weaponry.

Perhaps the most impressive sight on him though, was depending on how he stood in the light; a blood red tint would highlight parts of his amour, and exaggerate his own features. He truly looked like the Death Shroud as it took fallen warriors into the eternal abyss.

"I don't think there is one among you, who could take down an adolescent Ooman female, let alone wear the mark of the clan!"

Kol'a'Wei chuckled to himself silently, while Bloodtusk managed to sneak in a wink without the notice of the Unblooded.

"You are all here tonight, because you need to learn. You need to learn how to survive in our society, but most importantly you are here to learn how to live your life with honor. Not all of you will survive your trials. I am sure at least 5 of you will die by my hand alone due to your insubordinance. However, I am here to teach you what a true warrior is made out of.

Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you physically just yet. I am going to tell you the story of my life, in the hopes that you can walk away tonight a better Yautja, as the real training will begin tomorrow. Now where shall I begin…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the Second Installment Guys! This is still a little introductory but has some good action in it! Next couple chapters will be about the trials! Keep reading and reviewing!!! Nolan5722**

Chapter 2

_Over 600 Ooman Years Ago…_

Fists came at him again and again, smacking him, pummeling him. He coughed green blood and screamed in agony. This was his punishment.

"I Demand Perfection out of you son – and you're not giving me it!"

Bloodtusk's attacker was none other than his own father, Mooneye. Mooneye was a very respectable Yautja amongst the various clans. He had recently been nominated to take the Elder Trials even.

"If you cannot defend yourself from your own father, how are you going to do when you take the trials in ten days?"

"You ask too much of me father! No _Kiande Amedha _is going to beat the life out of me! Even the Queen would give me a faster death than this!"

"And you think that the _Kiande Amedha _larva would grant you a swift painless death? Think again. Think about the hours of sheer agony, as that horrible Abomination slowly made its way through your rib cage. Know that you would be alive as it chewed its way through your heart and bone. And as you lay dying, you would know you were responsible for not taking your own life when you had the chance. You would suffer a face worse than death."

"Father believe when I say that I'm trying…I really am!"

"Then show me…Again! Up on Your feet Warrior!"

Bloodtusk and Mooneye began circling eachother again. Mooneye was the same size as his son, both extremely large and rippled with muscle. While they spared with one another, they wore simple loin cloths for non-restricted movement and fair combat. Mooneye's eyes were a intense yellow white, that seemed to anticipate every move his son was about to make.

_You're not going to take me down again…not this time father…_Bloodtusk thought silently to himself.

Suddenly, Mooneye made the first move. A leaping kick sent him soaring through the air, with his aim dead and true on Bloodtusk's chest. But his son had learned from his previous encounters. He would finally show this soon to be elder that his age was catching up with him. A quick side step, and a reach out for his leg, caused mooneye to come crashing down to earth face first – smashing his lower two mandibles with a deafening crunch.

A howl of agony came, but this was a mere scratch to the experienced veteran. He got up and smiled at his soon (at least what he could muster with a broken face). Suddenly, he charged once more! This time he caught his son right in the stomach with a extremely powerful fist. The punch was so intense, it almost caused Bloodtusk to black out, but he managed to stay conscious. He retaliated with a round-house style kick to the back of his father's crown. The kick sent his Mooneye flying 15 feet into the closest tree.

THWACK!!

The sound of bone on the wood was an awesome sound to Bloodtusk. This time however, his father did not get up. Worried, he ran over to Mooneye to check on his condition. Blood tusk was relieved to see that his father was still alive, just extremely banged up and in need of medical attention.

"So…what did you think of me this time?"

His father managed a chuckle, at least it would seem like a chuckle to another Yautja.

"I have never been more proud of you than in this moment son. In 10 days, you will join the likes of your brother and your ancestors….I would even say with a kick like that you would be able to take out your mom…But don't tell her I said that"

And with that, his Mooneye passed out from the intense swelling in his skull. Upon examining his father, Bloodtusk discovered his had literally cracked the top of his crown in two! Although proud of this accomplishment, he had to rush him back to the medical tower immediately otherwise death was imminent.

Exhausted, Bloodtusk picked up his father and held him long-ways across his shoulders.

He easily weighed as much as Bloodtusk, which was far more than the average Yautja. Bloodtusk began to run. His training with his father had been grueling and long over the years, but it was worth it. Years of intense training had made him stronger and faster than any Yautja ever. His build was reminiscent of some of the Ooman "body builders", while maintaining a somewhat slender look. He picked up his pace. Time was of the essence.

With every leap and bound his muscles ached, but he had to get to the medical facility, less the council not have an additional and worthy member. After what seemed like forever, Bloodtusk emerged with his father from the forest finally and came out into the main road that led to the city. It was an awesome sight for any bystander. Bloodtusk and Mooneye were well known amongst the clans, and to see them in only their sparing gear impressed everyone.

As he ran by, females clicked with curiosity. He managed to catch some of the looks, but they were of no concern to him now, as his father had begun to bleed from his ears.

_Not much further now…_

Bloodtusk finally had reached the medical facility, where upon his arrival the medical team took his father from his care and up to the infirmary. He was going to live. A calm and relief rushed over Bloodtusk. He had bested one of the greatest warriors in history, not to mention his own teacher.

After about an hour, Bloodtusk was able to visit his father. He went down the hall into the infirmary to find his father surrounded by a crowd of Yautja paying their respects to the would-be elder.

Upon seeing his son, his dismissed the medical staff and the other injured Yautja to have a moment alone with him.

Their gazes met. Bloodtusk saw immense pride shining from his father's healing face. It was perhaps the best moment of his life up to this point.

"You know son, when your brother was training with me, he never actually taken me down. I've been alive for over 500 years. In that time, no one has EVER taken me down. I've come across Queen _Kiande Amedha, _genetically altered humans, and various other beasts that would make the bravest of Yautja tremble at the sight of them…There is not a Yautja on this planet, who is more proud than I.

Bloodtusk was speechless; he had never seen his father this emotional."

"When I was being repaired, I came to at one point and asked for one of the medical staff to run to our house and get something for me…Here son, I want you to have this."

Mooneye reached behind the other side of the medical bench and pulled out his doubled-bladed retractable staff. He had made it himself years ago. The one blade was made from a virtually indestructible alloy, sharp as the day it was forged. The other blade was serrated and made from the teeth of a very rare King _Kiande Amedha. _The shaft was black, with gold symbols of his clan marking his epic life.

"I don't know what to say…I'm do not deserve this father!"

"Just promise me you will pass the trials in one piece son."

Bloodtusk took the staff from his father and extended it. He held it up in the air, flared his mandibles and roared triumphantly.

"I will not fail you father."

_I will not fail my clan, or myself._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who have reviewed! Please for those who have not, keeping reading and reviewing! I would love to have your input and your ideas for the story! Nolan5722**

**10 Days Later….**

Bloodtusk had been tense throughout the entire trip. He, along with two other Unblooded youngsters were headed to a very dangerous place for their trial. It was out of their part of the solar system all together, far enough away that incase things got out of hand, the planet could be eradicated without any true negative affects on the galaxy.

"Where are we headed?" Said one of his counter Parts

"The 4th planet in the system Yor'tha, the dry planet." said Bloodtusk in irritated reply.

The Yautja had no name for the planet. The only thing that these youngsters knew was that it had been used as a Trial ground for thousands of years. There were humanoid beings on the planet, but far larger than any Yautja. In appearance, they looked like someone had cross-bread a Ooman with a Tiger. These beings were close to 10 feet tall, with powerful and athletic frames. The creatures that they spawned were not going to be the _Kiande Amedha _that his ancestors had hunted on the Human world thousands of years ago. This would be a true challenge, even for the superiority of Bloodtusk, let alone for his partners Yor'tha and Valthok. These two had been above average Yautja in their training classes, but they had no real qualities worth bragging about.

As they gazed out the window of the small shuttle out into the world that would give them the greatest challenge of their life, each one got a transmission to their helmet to go to their jump-pods and prepare for launch.

_This is it…the moment I have been preparing for all my life has finally come…_

Bloodtusk activated his Bio-Mask for live feed back to the Mothership, as did the others, incase something went horribly wrong, and for the Elder's to monitor the young ones in general. They were all adorned in matching gear, the ceremonial style that Unblooded would wear on their first hunts. Made in a militaristic fashion, the armor covered most of Blood Tusk's body, save his mid thigh's and mid arms. They were all armed with one Shuriken, a Spear of their crafting (although Bloodtusk used his father's) their wrist blades and Ceremonial Daggers. Bloodtusk was the only one who opted to go for Double Wrist Blades.

_**Enter the Launch Pods **_The message popped up on his Bio-Vision.

Launch in 3…2…1…

The shuttlecraft shot the small personal transports towards the planet. Each Yautja could feel their heartbeat rising, pumping blood harder and faster as they hurled towards the planet. Then as quickly as it had started it was over. All three had made it safely, landing in the soft sand.

Bloodtusk Emerged from his Pod cloaked already, while they other two stumbled around.

He went over to Yor'tha and gave him a clearly irritated punch, letting him know to be more wary. Once all three had gained their composure, they turned to face the pyramid. It was an old thing indeed, ten's of thousands of years old. It had all the familiar Yautja symboling and "art" carved into it. The pyramid seemed to be made from various metals from their own world, as well as part of the local rock.

Bloodtusk had been given the honor of being leader of the group. He flipped open his wrist gauntlet and activated the holo-map, where it was obvious that the _Kiande Amedha _had already emerged from their hosts. He was surprised however to see that there at least 20 bodies in the sacrificial chamber. This was indeed going to be a challenge.

He motioned silently for them all to move into the temple to claim their shoulder cannons. They were truly going to need it. As they walked inside, they could already hear the hisses and screeches of the horrid creatures they would soon be facing. They sounded far meaner though that he had expected.

After about 15 minutes of navigating the pyramid, they came to the chamber holding their cannons. Before activating the Sarcophagus, Bloodtusk made sure everyone was ready. They were. This was the moment of truth

Bloodtusk set the dials and the chamber opened. He took the largest one, as it had to suit his body. The other two found their owners, and they were ready. Upon clicking his shoulder cannon into place, Bloodtusk noticed the pyramid had already began shifting.

"We'll split up now and meet back outside the temple entrance. Good luck to you my brothers!"

He was unsure if he would ever see Yor'Tha and Valthok again, although he did not really care too much.

Bloodtusk began walking down a new corridor once the final stone had slid into place. He was surprised to notice that there was the drool of a _Kiande Amedha _already on the ground near him. He had did not think they could have made their way from the sacrificial chamber to here that fast – something was off, and he didn't like it.

His blood pressure was rising again; he could hear his own heartbeat inside his bio-mask. Slowly he walked, remaining cloaked. He knew that the _Kiande Amedha _could see through it, but just incase he ran into something else, he had to be prepared for it. Suddenly some hissing came out from the shadows close to a wall that was off to his left. He flipped on his vision to pick up electromagnetic waves to see the beast, and there it was.

His heart dropped when he saw his foe. It stood at least a head taller than him, with the several elongated teeth, in comparison to the Ooman spawned _Kiande Amedha_. It had the characteristic elongated head and inner mouth, and was drooling like there was no tomorrow.

The enraged _Kiande Amedha_ emerged from the shadows and let out a defiant screech. Bloodtusk was ready for it…What he was not ready for, was when it got down on all fours and charged at him with its tail over its head ready to stab him! Instinctively he jumped high above the creature to avoid a fatal puncture wound.

He landed facing the creature, with both sets of wrist blades extended. This time the black menace simply stood up and began to run towards him, however he was ready for it. Bodies clashed as thick Yautja muscle slammed against hard _Kiande Amedha_ armor. Bloodtusk had managed to stab the monstrous _Kiande Amedha_ right through the gut, causing some acid to pour out and splash on his foot. He felt it burn, but he did not have time to take off the rapidly dissolving armor and heal himself!

Seconds later, he felt that one of his toe claws had completely dissolved away. This set Bloodtusk over the edge. Filled with rage, Bloodtusk used his mighty strength, and put one foot on the creature's chest, while pulling back on both of its arms, ripping them off!

The _Kiande Amedha _screeched in pain, acid blood spewing out and flying in every direction. He was glad to see it suffer after the injury it had caused him. He was going to make sure this creature died a very painful death. When he had the opportunity he went over and thrust kicked the creature in the chest, causing massive trauma to its internal structure while simultaneously knocking it down.

It lay on the floor howling and hissing in sheer animalistic rage, but there was no hope for it. Bloodtusk stood over the creature as it attempted to use its second mouth to bite him, but he simply caught the slimy appendage and ripped it off.

_You have suffered enough; prepare to join the abyss foul creature…_

And with that thought, Bloodtusk thrust his ceremonial dagger into the throat of the creature, cutting through thick tissue and nervous system, ending the creature's life instantly. He began to cut off the creature's head, being careful to avoid the still potent blood dripping from the neck. After the head was free, he fastened it to his back, as he was too excited to skin it at this moment.

He looked down at the floor scanning for the arms that he had so brutally ripped off. After a minute of searching he found them about 40 feet away from where the battle had taken place. Breaking off a finger from the creature, Bloodtusk began to mark the symbol of his clan on his bio-mask and scalp. The symbol it self was more or less a triangle with a blade going through it vertically. Although it was painful, he enjoyed it. He felt the acid change the contour of his scalp, making him a Blooded Hunter.

This was the moment he had been waiting for since he was a young pup. He stood up with his Bio-Mask back in place, and roared. He wanted the whole temple to hear him. He felt like he could take on the entire nest.

Just then, a plasma blast blew a massive hole in the wall right next to him. Bloodtusk was knocked down from the explosion. He looked up too see Valthok fighting three of the creatures at once! This would prove to be a great challenge for both of the warriors. As he stood up however, Valthok shot off another plasma bolt, but it was completely off target!

This time the blast hit the ceiling right above Bloodtusk, causing a massive stone slab to come crashing down and land on his leg. It was completely crushed, causing him to be pinned down. He roared out in pain, having never experienced something this intense in his life. When he had regained his composure, he looked at Valthok helplessly as the three _Kiande Amedha_ were literally ripping his friend apart. Green blood splattered the ground, as entrails were ripped out of his midsection; the skin from his head literally peeled off exposing bone.

Bloodtusk could not handle seeing this anymore, so he shot a plasma bolt into his companion's face, ending his life. The _Kiande Amedha _seemed to be enraged by this action and began to advance towards him. Bloodtusk managed to get off another blot blowing one of the creatures in half, but as he tried for another, one of them managed to leap up over the blast and knock his caster off.

There was nothing he could do. The explosion from earlier had destroyed his self-destruct device, and he was in too much pain to really be effective in combat. That, and his leg was still pinned under the stone slab.

As he waited for death, one of the creatures stood over him, drooling all over his bio mask. It was a foul liquid that he could smell even through the filters in his mask. He looked up to see the mouth of the _Kiande Amedha_ open to prepare for the death bite. Bloodtusk closed his eyes, praying for it to end quickly and then…

A deathly cry of anger filled the temple. The drone _Kiande Amedha_ stopped their advances towards Bloodtusk and ran away.

_Why are they doing this? Why…Oh no…_

A rumbling filled the hall way. Massive footsteps were walking towards him. He knew what was coming. He knew what made that horrible noise that filled the temple.

And as he had fully understood the severity of his situation, the long black leg of a Queen _Kiande Amedha _emerged from the hole that Valthok had created.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thank you to those who have read and reviewed – if possible – tell your friends if you like my story to see if they would be interested in reading it too! Nolan 5722**

The Queen slowly moved towards Bloodtusk, shaking the ground as she went. She stood close to 20 feet tall, with an enormous Black Crown, and the traditional "smile" that all _Kiande Amedha _seem to have. She was an ancient queen too, covered in years upon years of scars. The left side of her face appeared to have been partially skinned, as her bone was exposed, but clearly had healed up hundreds of years ago.

Bloodtusk started to panic. He remembered back to how his father said the Queen would not show him any mercy, especially after seeing that he had slaughtered her children.

The queen then stood over Bloodtusk, hissing and breathing loudly. She let out an angry screech letting Bloodtusk know her disdain him. He replied back in full roar. She lashed out her tail and stabbed Bloodtusk through the right shoulder, piercing through flesh and bone all the way out the other end. As luck would have it though, despite the immense pain he was feeling in his shoulder and leg, he saw a glimmer of hope as she ripped him free of the stone slab.

As she brought Bloodtusk to her face to begin her torture, he reached down to his side and pulled free his Shuriken and threw it into her neck. The queen Screeched in horrible pain, while acid blood began to squirt from her wound. However, the blood was squirting just enough, to the point where it was reaching Bloodtusk. He had to react quickly if he was going to survive. Using his good arm, he reached behind his back while inversing his wristblades. With a mighty thrust, he cut himself free of the Queen tail by severing it at the point of entry.

He fell to freedom, but he was not danger yet. Once he hit the ground, he had to rip off all his upper body armor, except for his gauntlets. Now, all Bloodtusk was only armed with two pairs of melted wristblades, and his Father's staff. The Queen had finally managed to rip the Shuriken from her neck and focus her attention towards Bloodtusk. She let out another loud screech, signaling to him that she was ready to go in for the kill.

_I only have once chance with this _he thought.

Bloodtusk to his aim and threw the staff towards his foe. It was thrown so hard, it hit her upper chest, went clean through her, and stuck in the wall behind! She didn't even seem to notice since it was thrown so hard. She just kept on coming towards him.

C'JIT! He cursed. That plan had failed horribly. He was all out of options, save launching his wrist blades at her, hoping for a deadly hit. He took aim at her with both arms, and attempted to shoot the blades out. His right gauntlet managed to shoot the blades towards her, but they only stuck in her mighty crown. The left gauntlet was so damaged; it literally exploded upon firing, injuring his forearm and chest in the process.

At this point, Bloodtusk was doing more damage to himself than the queen. He was looking for the quick and easy solution, rather than the one that would yield the most honor.

Nonetheless, the Queen became wary of Bloodtusk, as she too was being injured. She began to circle him, trying to corner him against the wall.

Bloodtusk realized what she was doing, and despite having a broken leg, began to circle with her. Every step was agony, as his broken shin bone pierced through his flesh, grindning and ripping up muscle and skin. His green phosphoric blood squirted out with every step.

The queen could detect the scent of his internal flesh, making her drool even more, knowing that her next meal was standing ten feet away from. She was about to make her next move…

A defiant Yautja roar echoed through the corridor. But this was not Bloodtusk's. It was the familiar roar of Yor'tha! Hisses and screeches followed his cry. He seemed to be having an epic battle himself. The screeches of pain seemed to be from the drone _Kiande Amedha _causing the Queen to look in the direction of the noise.

This was the moment that Bloodtusk had been looking for. As she turned her massive crown, he did a mighty leap through the air, reaching out towards the lodged wristblades in her crown. She roared in pain as her head started to take his full weight. Bloodtusk had managed to grab both blades. The queen began to thrash about trying to fling Bloodtusk from her, but it was of no use. He began using the blades to climb her skull. Over and over, he ripped out the blades and re-inserted them into a higher part of her skull, pulling himself higher and higher to the top.

Despite her flailing about, he managed to reach the top of her crown with one blade in his hand, and the other lodged towards her head. He knew what he must do. But he had to be quick about it or he would be forfeiting his life to this evil incarnate.

Bloodtusk pulled himself towards the top of her crown, being able to look over and see her drooling evil face. From this point on, he knew he was going to be a legend. No Yautja in history had ever done what he was about to do.

He reached down in-front on her mouth and waited for her to extend her inner jaw. Just like before, he caught a hold of it and ripped it off, only this time it took far more strength. However he was going to keep this one, as hardly any Yautja could boast about the inner jaws of a Queen _Kiande Amedha_. As she howled out in pain, he seized the opportunity to reach down again and grab with both hands the base line of her upper teeth. Being careful not go cut himself, he began to lean back, putting all of his weight into the pull. The veins in this arms began to pop as he put all of his might into the pull. Slowly but surely he heard what he was looking to hear, the sound of ripping tissue and breaking bone.

_Meanwhile on the Mothership…_

The Queen was screaming so loud as this point, the Elder's watching through Bloodtusk's live feed had to adjust their volumes. They had never seen anyone attempt what he was doing. His father was amongst the Elder's. He was unable to contain himself at this point. Mooneye stood up and just kept screaming and roaring in festive cheer, rooting for his soon to triumph.

Normally, the other Elder's would have looked down upon him for acting like this at such an official meeting, but even they were so impressed with what was going on, they all eventually stood to cheer along with Mooneye.

"Elder Mooneye, your son is fighting with more honor, than any Yautja I have ever seen in my life." The elder that said this was named Dasnor'thei or Das for short. He was blind in one eye, and missing the mandibles on his left side. He had some stories to tell, and if he was giving this sort of compliment towards the son of Mooneye.

"Mooneye, your son displays the Qualities of the one talked about in the Prophecy. We should talk about this with the other members of the High Council, and even Queen Silver Spear. "

"That would be most Honorable Elder Das…if he is the one mentioned in the prophecy, then we need to alert the high council about this as soon as possible"

--

_Back at the Temple…_

Bloodtusk's body was tired and filling up with lactic acid, he shin bone was poking through his leg. It was so damaged it might have to be amputated, although at this point he didn't care. He was so close to his prize…

With one final tug and with his last surge of strength, he ripped the top of the Queens head off severing her brain in half. Brain matter and acid spewed all over the ground. To avoid a deadly spray, he leaped off the queen landing a safe distance away. The queen's body came crashing to the ground as a lifeless corpse. He had done it. He had killed a Queen _Kiande Amedha _with just his bare hands and will to live and dominate.

"I have never seen anything life that Bloodtusk…I don't think anyone has." It was Yor'tha. He was bloody and broken like Bloodtusk, carrying two pristine _Kiande Amedha _skulls on his back.

"Thank you Yor'tha…I will say that it was not an easy fight." He gestured to his broken shin that had finally stopped bleeding, but looked in dire need of medical attention.

"Hehe, you should be proud yourself Yor'tha, two _Kiande Amedha_ is a great accomplishment on your first hunt."

"Try seven Bloodtusk – these two just happened to be the only ones that were salvageable." Yor'tha chuckled. "Aside from the Queen, how many were you able to take down?"

"Well, I started out with that brute," as he pointed to his original armless foe, "And that other one, the one blown in half."

"Well, what do you think, there are roughly 11 more, do you want to wipe the place out with a bomb, or go in there and kick their asses one by one?"

Bloodtusk had just finished gathering his trophies, including the Queen Skull and tied that to his back, and carried his original drone trophy under his good arm.

"Let's go take on the rest – I could use a few more trophies"

Over the next few hours Bloodtusk and Yor'tha took out the rest of the _Kiande Amedha_ nest, destroying every single one. Yor'tha walked away with 11 kills and 5 trophies, while Bloodtusk had 17 kills with 10 trophies. It was something to boast about. No Yautja had ever taken a Queen down with his bare hands, with such an injury, let alone take on the rest of the nest.

By the end, Yor'tha had to help Bloodtusk walk back to the ship. He had fashioned a crude splint made from one of the wrist blades Bloodtusk removed from the Queen's Crown.

Yor'tha called for the ship to come down, as his wrist communicator was the only one working. Within seconds, the massive Mothership had landed in front of them and decloaked.

The main door to the ship had opened and there standing before them was his father, beaming with more pride than any Yautja around, and rest of the clearly impressed and shocked Council of Trials. Both Bloodtusk and Yor'tha bowed, at least in a way that their injured bodies would let them.

Elder Das stepped forward. "Rise young warriors. You have more than proven yourselves today, especially you Bloodtusk." He shot a look towards the medical crew, indicating the need for their services.

"Med staff, please take Yor'tha to the infirmary to treat his wounds, and bring out the mobile med-station for Bloodtusk. You will work on his wounds while we talk to him."

With a nod and a bow, the med staff took off to their assigned jobs. Mooneye finally spoke, although it seemed to be after swallowing the enormous swell of pride in his throat.

"Son you have demonstrated today characteristics of no ordinary Yautja. In fact, the Elder's and I agree that you are to go before the Planet High Council and speak with Queen Silver Spear about your actions."

"Did I do something wrong Elder Mooneye?" asked Bloodtusk, still addressing him as respectfully as possible"

Elder Das intervened. "On the contrary, you demonstrated the skill and characteristics of the Yautja depicted in our Prophecy; the prophecy about destroying the great evil that lurks in the galaxy and threatens to destroy us all."

Bloodtusk had a look of disbelief as the Elders and his Father all smiled, bowed, and walked away back into the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again guys for the reviews! Keep it up!!! And as a Side note, I know this one is mostly dialogue, but it was essential to the story! The next Chapter will have PLENTY of action!! Nolan5722**

A week had passed since his trials. Already he was looked at as a hero for taken doing a Queen with _Kiande Amedha _and helping wipe out the entire nest without resorting to the self-destruct device.

When he arrived back in the main city, he learned that his father made preparations for his own house to be built. It was a massive thing, built up of a variety of pyramids, interconnecting between one another. To get in the house, a lever, made from the damaged wristblades, had to be pulled. This would reveal a large door, which would disassemble not unlike the trial pyramid itself.

Inside his chambers, Bloodtusk lay there staring at his part bio-mechanical foot. The med staff had to replace most of the bone with a metal alloy, as well as some of his foot skin with amour plating. To replace his missing toe claw, a new one, made of an almost indestructible metal was put on in its stead.

His scar on his shoulder had healed up nicely, although he still experienced a slight tightness, and would for at least a month, due to the severity of the injury.

Opposite from his bed was his first trophy wall, including the skulls of the Queen and the _Kiande Amedha _drones.

While staring at his foot, a call came in through his personal communicator. It was Elder Das.

"Young Bloodtusk, it is good to see that you have healed so nicely, you are going to need your strength. I have spoken with the Planet High Council and the Queen, and they are most intrigued by your actions in the Temple. However, they wish for you to perform a service for them, as such a deed is required by all who ask to meet with the planet leaders."

"What is it you ask of me Elder Das?"

"You, and Yor'tha, are to go out to the Ooman system, and eradicate a group of Bad Bloods that have been stalking and killing members of the race, without honor or care."

"If you do not mind me asking Elder Das, but what does this exactly have to do with the Prophecy? Should I not go before the council now?"

"Patience young one. Believe it or not, by doing this you are fulfilling your destiny in the prophecy. Remember it was said long ago that our ancient enemy, the Nirewroth, would be brought back into existence because of the Oomans. I do not know how much you heard about the Nirewroth aside from childish tales mothers tell their pups tock listen to them, so I will explain to you the dire situation we may soon be in."

"The Nirewroth were once Yautja. Long ago, back when the Ooman world was still in its ice age, something went horribly wrong with these ancient Yautja. Like many of our elder citizens, they grew tired of the hunt, so they began stalking and killing our own people, as well as defenseless other creatures, merely to hear the sounds of their screams."

"That is what started the ancient war of long ago. The Nirewroth had tried to take over our planet through means of extermination. Their leader, the newly named Black Skull, was eventually apprehended and sentenced to die with the rest of his brethren on the home world of the _Kiande Amedha_. "

"When they arrived on the planet of Death, something was amiss. The _Kiande Amedha_ seemed to be under the influence of something, infact they even began to build a great temple around a strange power source, it was a portal, where it leads, I do not know. But I heard about the screams. Things, not of this time and space, were screaming in that portal. Horrible demonic screams. Some say it was the vengeful Gods of Old. Others say it was a rip in the fabric of space itself. No one truly knows anymore."

"As our people forced the Nirewroth into the group of _Kiande Amedha_ they were carried up through the temple, and thrown into the portal, along with a group of the drones. Shortly thereafter, something terrible emerged. Its appearance was horrid, a combination of Yautja, _Kiande Amedha_, and surely what had to be the demons of old. With every scream it made, horrible things would happen. The leader of the clan went mad, and literally cut a hole in his chest, and ripped out his heart."

"When the clan leader died, one of the Nirewroth went over to is body and began absorbing it, dissolving its flesh before our people's eyes, taking in his knowledge and years of life experience to add to its own collective mind."

"Our people fought a great battle against the Nirewroth and the _Kiande Amedha _on what the Oomans now call LV-141. After hours of battle, the Nirewroth were forced back into the portal along with the nest surrounding it."

"The sudden change of energy caused the portal to collapse in on itself. Before it closed however, Black Skull called out from the other side. He said that one day he would return, along with the rest of the Nirewroth, and begin a take over of the universe, in the manner that he had done to the Yautja he killed on LV-141. Black Skull literally intended on absorbing all life in the Universe."

"To close the portal fully however, the Blood of an Innocent had to be shed. Do not ask me how these ancient magics work, for I do not know. All I know is that your ancient ancestor was the one who sacrificed himself. Right before his death however, he prophesized that someone of his lineage, someone of great strength and mind, someone who possessed such skill, he could take down a Queen _Kiande Amedha_ with not but his hands, would be the one to close the portal again should it reopen."

"Do you see now Bloodtusk why you are so important? Your blood is the key to closing the portal should it ever open again."

"But Elder Das, how would the portal open again?"

"Well, leave that to the Oomans. There is a reason why we consider them one of the most dangerous prey: their curiosity. They are the only species that we know of that likes to change creatures genetically, and change what the Gods have created. They are the only race that is trying to scientifically find a way beyond the mortal plane. We have learned they are trying to open such a portal that would allow the Nirewroth back into this world."

"How long will it take them? It is hard to say. At the rate they are progressing, it will probably not take anymore than 200 Ooman years to get the portal fully open. What they lack however, is a power source. That is where the Bad Bloods come in. You and Yor'tha MUST stop these Bad Bloods from hunting these Ooman scientists. They are well aware of our existence now, and will be expecting some sort of attack on such a scientific endeavor."

"I am positive, as well as the High Council, that the Oomans have set a trap for these Bad Bloods. They are going to try and capture our technology to advance the progress of the portal."

"By taking out the Bad Bloods, you will have at least delayed, if not stopped the portal from opening. It will at least give us some time to think about a permanent solution."

Never before had so much pressure been put on Bloodtusk. He thought his father beating him mercilessly was tough enough, but to know that the entire universe essentially rested on his shoulders was a heavy burden to bear."

"I will do this act for the Council and the Clan Elder Das."

"I knew you would. You are to leave for the Ooman system with Yor'tha as soon as possible. However before you do, I understand that you are in need of some new gear. After all, broken ceremonial gear is hardly fit for a warrior such as yourself is it"

Bloodtusk chuckled a little. "I would say not, honorable one."

"Your father will be taking you to our nearest moon, Kalsoo. There you will find pools of boiling metal, made from an unknown material. You will craft your armor and new Bio-Mask with that. No one has been able to forge this metal yet, as it is so sensitive. The council believes you are going to be the one to forge it first."

"Why do I need to go with my Father for this? I am sure he is busy as an elder now."

"You will need all the help you can get with this one Bloodtusk. No one has visited that moon in hundreds of years, due to the creatures that dwell upon its surface. There are only three known Yautja with trophies from there. This will be a good chance for you to prove your skills of mind and spirit. I have other matters to attend to now; I expect a full report from you and Yor'tha within ten days. Good luck to you young warrior."

The screen of his communicator went blank. So much had been said in the past few minutes. His mind was swimming with questions. Why him? Why did he have to carry such a great burden? He knew deep down it would be worth the honor however.

Weary from contemplating such great thoughts, Bloodtusk lay down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he thoughts wandered off to how exciting his life would become, starting with the next sunrise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much again guys for the Kind reviews – remember to tell me any ideas you have, or something you would like to see in the story because I would love to incorporate it for you! I hope you like this chapter - I've got some great ideas and a few cliff hangers ;) Nolan5722**

It had been a restless night for Bloodtusk. So much had been told to him in such a little amount of time, he really had not been able to process it all. Was he truly the Yautja of Prophecy? Was he really the key to his people's salvation? At this point he did not know.

As he lay in his bed contemplating his future, a massive fist came crashing down on his face. Startled, he jumped up to see his attacker, only to see his older brother Gar'thor. Bloodtusk met his punch with a friendly roar and a punch to the stomach. After a few minutes of brotherly sparing, Gar'thor finally spoke.

"Father said you are to leave to Kalsoo in a matter of hours. That is a dangerous task indeed young brother"

"It is the wishes of Father and the Planet High Council Gar'thor, I cannot refuse."

"A worthy answer indeed. I came to say goodbye my brother. I will be taking on a great challenge for myself. I will be on a great hunting trip in solitude for many years. It will give me a chance to test my skills, especially in the Ooman system."

"I wish you luck brother. Perhaps when this conflict has died down a little, I will join you in the hunt for a while. Be safe brother"

With that, the two Yautja grabbed each others shoulders and exchanged goodbyes. He would not see his brother for another 25 years.

--

Bloodtusk had spent the morning preparing what little gear he had. Most of it had been destroyed in his trials. In the time since however, he had crafted a smart-disc adorned with _Kiande Amedha _along the perimeter. It was an extremely deadly weapon. He also had customized his shoulder cannon harness, allowing for two cannons to snap in place.

Aside from that however, all he had was his bio-mask, staff, and ceremonial dagger. He would have no cloaking ability. This trip was to rely completely on his skill.

As the sun rose, Bloodtusk looked out over the horizon to see his father riding in his personal transport. It glided beautifully over the swaying grass, shimmering in the morning light. It was a good warming feeling for Bloodtusk.

"Ah, good to see you are up son! I hear its time for you to craft some amour and weaponry for your journey. There is no time to waste son, the council will not look happily upon tardiness for this mission. And I would assume you would want to get back to regular hunting." Mooneye said with a smirk.

The two Yautja grabbed their gear and entered the small personal ship of Elder Mooneye. It was a simple ship, equipped with only the essentials to go planet hopping.

The trip was short, maybe 20 minutes at most. The moon itself was very alive, filled with primordial life. Giant beings roamed the plains while strange and deadly creatures patrolled the forest. Mooneye and Bloodtusk would be going through the forest to look for the pools.

Both Bloodtusk and Mooneye emerged from the ship, resorting only to hand signals and body movement for communication. They did not wish to give their position away to the deadly creatures that inhabited the moon. His father had a holo-map of the local area, directing him to where the pools were located. It would be at least half a day to get to them.

Both of the Yautja were in tremendous shape. Sprinting and leaping all day long through the forest and tress. After a few hours of running however, both decided to take a small break up in the forest canopy.

However during their rest, something was amiss. The forest had become eerily quiet, and both Yautja could only hear the faint sound of a rapid heart beat. Whatever they were hearing however, sounded large.

Both Yautja looked around, looking for something in their bio-vision that emitted heat, but nothing showed up. Each one began to scan through their different visions until finally both came to the ultraviolet vision and saw their invisible stalker.

About 200 feet away from was a creature neither one had ever seen before. It stood at least 75 feet tall, with blue-white armor plating. It had hundreds of eyes, randomly organized upon its monstrous head. Its mouth had row upon row of razor sharp teeth. The creature's body was in the shape of a backwards L, with six legs supporting it and four arms each coming to a sharp spike for a hand.

Mooneye motioned for his son not to move, as he had no idea what the creature's vision type was. Slowly he got into position to shoot his shoulder cannon. CRACK! The cannon sounded like a whip echoing through the forest. The plasma bolt hit dead and true, blowing off some of the creatures eyes. This seemed to only anger it however.

With their cover blown and position exposed, there was nothing left to do but a full out assault. Bloodtusk was shooting off both his cannons as fast as his system would allow them. The only sort of damage that could be done however has to its exposed head. Eyes were being blown out left and right but the creature kept advancing.

Before they knew it, the creature was upon them. Bloodtusk managed to jump off the tree and land on the creatures lower body, however a long barbed tongue shot out and wrapped around Mooneye's body.

The barbs began injecting a neurotoxin into his body, rendering him immobilized and the creature's next meal. All Mooneye could do was roar defiantly as he was slowly brought up to the mouth of this bizarre organism.

Right before he was thrust into the many rows of razor sharp teeth however, Bloodtusk threw his smart-disc towards the tongue of the creature, severing it allowing it and his father to fall down to the forest floor. Mooneye might have been injured, but he was not dead. The tongue, now no longer able to pump toxins into his body released him; however he was in great pain and could not stand.

The creature was enraged and began swiping at Bloodtusk with its many spiked arms. He noticed however, that its aim was off, due to its now extreme lack of eyes. Thinking quickly Bloodtusk took out his staff and threw it high up into the creature's back. It stuck deep in the armor allowing for a good hold.

He leaped up and reached for the staff, grabbing on and holding tight. Watching where the arms were going, he began swinging back and forth. Over and over he did this, spiked hands barely missing him. He had to time it just right….

After what seemed like an eternity of swinging, he anticipated and saw his only opportunity for victory. He slowed down his back swing just enough to force the creature to try and correct its path. What it did not count own, was its own body being in the way. The creature stabbed itself straight through the chest, blowing out its mid-body organs out its back side.

Black blood was squirting everywhere, with a smell reminiscent of rotting meat. Bloodtusk was covered in sliced flesh and armor plating still swinging in the creatures back. On his final back swing, he ripped out the staff and fell down to the canopy floor.

With one last final screech of pain, the creature regurgitated what was left of its stomach and fell to the forest floor dead.

Exhausted, and reeking of rotten meat, Bloodtusk ran over to his father whose breathing had rapidly sped up. He would have to collect part of the beast for a trophy later.

Seeing that his father was quickly going into cardiac arrest, he opened his med-kit and injected straight into his heart a large amount of hormones and stimulants, keeping him alive and the toxin at bay.

"Father can you hear me?!" he smacked his Bio-Mask hard trying to bring his father back to consciousness. He heard a slight click, but was not sure if his father could respond to him. He disconnected Mooneye's Bio-Mask cords and removed it.

Gazing upon his father's face, he noticed his eyes had rolled back into his head, and his mandibles were opening and closing wildly. He had no idea what was wrong or how he could save his dying father.

Bloodtusk roared in frustration and began pacing back and forth, contemplating his next move. His was unsure if his father would snap out of this living death. This creature's toxins were destroying his nervous system, and he had no medial equipment in the ship that could possibly save him.

Seeing his father in this condition was killing his spirit and soul. He burned inside, wanting the torment to end. Suddenly he got an idea. He opened Mooneye's wrist computer in an attempt to contact the medical staff back on his homeworld.

He got through and told the Yautja on call to send a shuttle craft with medical gear to his position. However, all available ships were taken, and were going to be in use for at least the next hour.

Bloodtusk looked at the dire situation. The medical team could not do anything for at least an hour, and his father would be dead within twenty minutes.

Distraught, he resorted to the last thing he ever wanted to do. He walked over to his father and put a hand on his head, speaking an ancient Yautja prayer, asking for the God's to guide his sprit to the next great hunt beyond the mortal plane.

Looking one last time into his father's eyes, he squeezed his shoulder for a final goodbye. Bloodtusk stood up, walked ten feet away, and aimed both of his shoulder cannons at Mooneye's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter guys! I hope you like it :D I do warn you however, it is a bit gory, so yeah, just be prepared!! Keep Reading and reviewing ! I cannot Stress enough how much I want you guys to review!! Nolan5722**

Two blue and white flashes hurled through the jungle scene. Burning the molecules around them, they quickly found their target: that of Mooneye's chest. The plasma incinerated the chest cavity, severing his life force to this world.

The great Elder Mooneye lay dead in the middle of the Jungle, with a distraught Bloodtusk hovering over. What had he done? Had it been the right choice? Too many thoughts were swirling through his head. He had just lost his father, his closest friend, and one of the most respected members of the Yautja community.

Bloodtusk inspected the body making sure all signs of life had been taken out. After a period of grieving, he finally got the strength to take his father's body back to the ship. He would lose time on his journey, but this took priority.

When he reached the ship, he began to clean the body, and prepped it for stasis, to preserve it for the massive funeral ceremony that would take place upon his arrival back on the homeworld.

After an hour, the prep work was complete. He left his father in the stasis chamber, and set out on his journey once more. Bloodtusk ran harder and faster than ever before. The burning of muscles took his mind off the painful events of only a few hours before. Eventually he came back to the place of his father's death. There he laid his eyes upon the creature that had tortured him so.

There would be no trophy from this foul being. The memory would be far too painful. Instead, Bloodtusk took out his dagger and began to cut out chunks of the Blue-White armor plating. He then took those cut pieces and strapped them together with strips of bark from the local tree, and fashioned himself some crude armor.

After he was decked out, he once more set out on his journey. He had taken his father's wrist gauntlet, to give him guidance as to where to go. Hour upon hour he followed the map, avoiding creatures here and there, until he eventually found the pools of liquid metal he had been searching for. The pools themselves were in the middle of a clearing near the base of a mountain.

Upon a quick bio-scan, Bloodtusk noticed that the pools of metal were not that hot. In actuality, they were colder than the Arctic regions of the Ooman world. The plant-life was strangely beautiful, taking on the same silver-black color of the metal alloy. There were a few bizarre birds hovering high above the pools, looking for their next meal.

Bloodtusk took off a few pieces of his Blue-White armor, and began to fashion a crude container for the liquid. He used his Bio-Mask and used it as a scoop to take out the strange metal and fill his newly crafted container. It had a similar quality to liquid mercury, only adhering to itself, and never sticking to any of the material He now understood why the material had never been forged.

Yautja are used to warm climates, and had never really bothered trying to come up with a method to create extreme cold, aside from storing specimens of different species for trials and scientific advancement. To solidify this metal, he realized would have to work with extremely cold temperatures and some sort of retaining agent, perhaps from the metals of his own people. He decided the coldest and quickest solution, would be to create molds filled with the liquid metal, and release them into space for a short period.

He filled the container to the brim and secured the lid on, preparing for the Journey back to the ship. As he stood up however, a Yautja net came through the trees and enveloped his body!

Reacting quickly, he activated his smart disc to make for a quick escape. Jumping up, he got a quick glance of his attacker before it disappeared behind a cold spot near one of the metal pools. It was indeed a Yautja, but who – he did not know.

Wary of his attack, Bloodtusk began circling the area with this staff drawn and smart-disc ready. As he was about to take a step left around the pool closet to the mountain base, he saw the leg of his attack. He leaped over the liquid metal, staff out, prepared for to take the kill.

His attacker however, was extremely fast, and easily dodged his staff. Becoming frustrated, Bloodtusk called out to his attacker.

"Fight me you coward! Or are you too afraid to face the wrath of your own kind bad blood?!"

"Black Skull sends a message Bloodtusk – do not interfere with the Nirewroth, as we are too many in number to be taken down."

This bad blood was in league with the Demonic traitor of his people. How he was involved, he did not know. Both Yautja let out a challenge roar at the same time, indicating they both wanted a hand to hand faceoff.

Bloodtusk leaped out into the open, between the forest and the clearing, and ritually took off his bio-mask. He attacker landed near him and began doing the same. The bad blood was an averaged size Yautja, with a very slim and athletic build. His armor was dark Green, covering only his chest and thighs. He knew very well who was responsible for this attack. The only clan to wear this dark green armor was that of the Poison Rock Clan.

The Poison Rocks had been deemed Bad Bloods after their leader went mad and began hunting Yautja pups with the rest of his clan. It was a small clan, of about twenty members' total, and were easily apprehended executed. A small number of them managed to escape however. This was one of them.

The Poison Rock Yautja's face was hideous. All of his mandibles appeared to have been surgically removed, perhaps as a sign of intimidation or torture from whomever ruled their clan now. Its skin was a blue gray, showing that it was starting to get high up in age. This did not detract from its speed however.

Bloodtusk and the Bad Blood began circling eachother. Then without warning, Bloodtusk leaped at his attacker, fists clinched. A mighty blow landed between the ribs of the Bad Blood, cracking three of them in half, and forcing blood out of its exposed mouth. However, the Bad blood answered back, with a strong rake across the right side of Bloodtusk's crown and mandibles, causing his green blood to leak out.

With a howl of pain, Bloodtusk answered back by taking his opponents arm, and snapped off at the wrist gauntlet over his own knee. He could feel the tissue and bone rip and break as he slowly broke it. He took pleasure in seeing this traitorous scum scream and roar in agony.

Not wanting any chance of him to live, Bloodtusk prepared for the kill. He took out his smart-disc and leaped towards his foe. His hand landed dead and true through the Bad Blood's chest, causing a massive hole to form. Despite the massive trauma however, the Poison Rock Yautja was still alive!

Looking for a laugh, and something to take his mind off the memory of his father, he thought of a clever way for his foe to die. Bloodtusk picked up the severed half of his opponents arm, and activated the slower version of the self-destruct sequence. Before it went off however, he ripped out the wrist blades and pinned his opponent through each shoulder, to the ground.

As soon as he was fastened to the ground, Bloodtusk shoved the severed appendage into the hole his smart-disc made in the Bad Blood's mid section. Screaming and flailing, the Bad Blood tried to rip out his severed arm from his wound, but he was so blinded by the pain, he only managed to drag and rip out entrails and parts of his stomach. Finally, the bomb exploded, incinerating the body and destroying all evidence off his existence, save one piece.

Before Bloodtusk ran for cover, he had picked up the Poison Rock's Bio mask. He knew the council would want to read the memory chip stored in the mask's live feed system. The mask itself, looked similar to one of those animals on the Ooman world, said to be a "frog"

Exhausted and cut up, Bloodtusk gathered his liquid metal container and headed back towards the ship. After about twelve hours he finally reached it. He boarded the ship and stored the Bio-Mask in the cargo hold, along with the liquid metal container. Before he could go back, he would have to create the molding for his new armor, and let it cure in the vacuum of space. He would be able to create the molds for his armor and weapons from the pieces of blue-white armor he had gathered off the creature on the way back. As a curing and retaining agent, he would melt down his father's chest armor.

The thought of wearing some form of what his father wore, comforted Bloodtusk. No matter where he would go, his Mooneye would be with him. He still considered him a guide after all, and would continue to look to his memory and spirit for guidance for the rest of his life.

--

He spent hours crafting his new weapons and armor molds. Some of the molds he crafted included, two wrist gauntlets, each with triple wrist-blades, various body armor pieces, a few Shurikens, a claymore, a medicomp case with tools, two shoulder cannons and a new Bio-Mask. The mask itself had a very angry glare, with angled lenses, and small spikes all along the crown. Some intricate symbols were carved on the side to add to the intensity. These symbols were dyed a deep red color.

He also left certain parts of the molds hollow, allowing for wiring where needed. By the time he was done crafting his new arsenal, he had crafted at least one type of each Yautja weapon known to him. He was going to be a force to be reckoned with, as well as a skilled tactician.

Like he predicted, the coldness of space cured the metal in the molds once he had added the retaining agent. Taking his father's mesh netting, he tried on his newly formed weapons and armor. The silver-black look was now his own. He would be recognized as one of the most fearsome and brutal hunter's in the entire galaxy. His recording of the Bad Blood fight would make sure of that. The only thing he had left to do was finish the pieces with wiring, which he would do back on the homeworld.

Decked out, he sat down in the pilot seat and set a course for his homeworld. For the first time since his father's death, he felt at peace, knowing that someday, he would be the savior of his people.

As he flew, he received a communication through the Ship's Computer. It was Elder Das.

"Bloodtusk, we lost contact with your father hours ago. Is he alright? What happened on Kalsoo?"

Bloodtusk looked down at the screen with a blank stare.

"Elder Das, it would do me great honor, if you and the council would gather the community in preparation of a funeral pyre for Elder Mooneye. His memory will echo on through eternity with the Gods. And if you can, have it done by tonight. I will leave for the Ooman system in two day's time, once my gear is finally ready."

Shocked and saddened by what Bloodtusk had just said, Das nodded his head, and shut off the communicator.


	8. Chapter 8

**I really hope you guy's like this chapter, I really took my time writing it. It has some good action in it, and a cliffhanger that is going to make you wonder until my next chapter!! Please review :D Nolan5722**

The entire clan came out for Mooneye's funeral Ceremony. He had only been an elder for a short time, before his demise, so his death drew the attention of every Yautja in the surrounding area. Even the neighboring clans and councils came forth to pay their respects to the honored warrior and his family.

Bloodtusk was inside his family home comforting his mom and seven younger brothers. His mother and father had produced twenty other Yautja pups before he and Gar'thor, most of them had died during the trials though. The others were scattered around the planet, having joined various clans.

Bloodtusk's mother, Kelthas, was sitting in a chair near Mooneye's first kill. Her pain was very apparent. After all, she and Mooneye had been together for hundreds of years.

"I understand if you will not be there for the speech mother. It is going to be difficult to make it myself without Gar'thor here."

"No, your father would have wanted me to be there…plus, I heard that there will be something presented during the ceremony to honor his memory and our family."

Bloodtusk went over and for the first time in his life, he held his mother. He had been raised not to show this sort of emotion unless given permission, but he did not care, nor did Kelthas.

"Come mother, it is time…"

Bloodtusk and Kelthas emerged from their glorious home together, wearing ceremonial Yautja funeral robes. Bloodtusk carried his Father's first trophy, which of course was a _Kiande Amedha_ skull, and his last trophy, the skull an Ooman that he killed during his Elder Trials. Kelthas carried his ceremonial dagger.

The clan all bowed their heads in deep respect as the two members of Mooneye's family made their way to the top of the funeral pyre. There on the top, was mooneye. His body had been cleaned up, and he was adorned in simple leathers, showing that above all else, he was still a hunter.

Elder Das, who had been Mooneye's lifelong friend, began the ceremony. If anyone other than a Yautja had been listening, they would have heard only constant clicking, with saddened growls coupled with bizarre alien tongue. They were in fact singing a Yautja prayer, asking the Gods to guide his spirit.

Bloodtusk was the next to speak. He delivered a powerful speech, speaking of the glory days that his father had lived in. Every once and a while, a saddened chirp or click would emit from the crowd, mostly from Mooneye's friends, but for the most part it was silent.

For a brief moment, Bloodtusk had made eye contact with a female. She was not an ordinary female, she was tall, about an inch shorter than him, and completely albino. She was beautiful, and had the circumstances been different, he would have spoken to her.

Who was she? He snapped back to reality, perhaps one day if fate permitted, he would see her again.

Upon finishing his speech, Bloodtusk and his mother set the pyre ablaze together, sending the final remains of Mooneye out of their lives.

"Mother, I must leave now. The Planet High Council wishes a service of me, Elder Das will explain to you."

Kelthas gave her son a solemn nod, dismissing him from the funeral. As he walked back to his home, he caught glances with the Albino female. She nodded her head in respect, and walked off towards his mother.

He did not have time to think about this however, and began sprinting back to the house. As he reached the door, a enormous cheer originated from the crowd. Bloodtusk turned around in time to see the High Council announce that a statue was to be made in honor of Mooneye's life. The statue would be placed near the home, for all those to see where the great warrior had once lived. Bloodtusk managed a small smile, then quickly went inside.

While in his room, he finished wiring his new gear and carving the mark of his clan and father into his mask.

After he finished preparing, Bloodtusk immediately headed towards the local spaceport and found Yor'tha waiting near their assigned ship. Waiting for two days was too much pain for him to handle.

Yor'tha had left Mooneye's ceremony earlier to prepare for their journey. After a quick exchange of bows, the boarded their ship and took off towards the Ooman solar system.

--

One the ship Yor'tha began to read their mission file to Bloodtusk. Apparently the Bad Bloods had last been seen hunting on the Ooman Mars colony, mostly in the civilian sector. Bloodtusk took comfort in knowing that if things went horribly wrong, he would be close to Earth, and would be able to contact Gar'thor during his hunt.

It only took a day to reach the Ooman system. The Yautja homeworld was surprisingly closer than he expected. They kept their ship cloaked to avoid detection from the Ooman radar systems, as well as the Bad Bloods.

Mars was eerily beautiful to Bloodtusk. The plant reminded him of his eyes and tusks, giving him a strange sense of belonging to the planet. They flew overhead of the colony last being attacked, keeping their scanners on the highest sensitivity to pick up any power flux that the Bad Blood's ship might be making.

Sure enough, they picked up multiple energy changes near one of the civilian living quarters. The changes were exactly the same frequency as the cloaking devices made. They had found their targets.

"Remember Yor'tha to strike quickly and efficiently. We will not have to take pleasure in the killing of these bad bloods. Take the dissolvent solution and destroy their bodies and anything on them that the human's could harness for themselves."

Bloodtusk landed the ship not too far away from the colony behind a mountain ridge. The planet had atmosphere generators, but it would still not be enough to stay outside for long periods of time, even with their bio-masks.

The two Yautja headed for the entrance of the colony, guarded by two Oomans. Bloodtusk approached the guard on the left, wrist blades extended, and preformed a powerful sideswipe, decapitating him. The right guard had little time to react as Yor'tha shot his spear gun directly through his chest, killing him instantly.

As they hung the bodies, Bloodtusk spoke. "The Oomans must be aware of the Bad Bloods by now so this killing should not seem too unordinary."

Under normal circumstances, Bloodtusk and Yor'tha would have been punished severely for killing Oomans after just becoming blooded, but this was a special circumstance, and the council allowed it.

Yor'tha went over to the door's control panel and smashed it, giving both Yautja entry. The first hallway looked pretty safe, and both advanced down it at a decent pace. Both of them kept picking up Yautja heartbeats as they ran, and knew that the bad bloods were near.

The first hallway ended in a T shape.

"Yor'tha you take the left, and I'll take the right. We will use wrist communicator contact as often as possible. I have no idea how many Bad Bloods there are here, but we cannot leave until we dispose of them all, including their ship. We will meet back in this hallway once this complex is clear."

Yor'tha nodded in agreement and they both took off. As independent as Bloodtusk was, he was glad Yor'tha had survived the trials and became a friend to him.

--

Yor'tha took the left hallway. He relied more on speed and stealth, rather than as much strength as Bloodtusk. His gear was very minimal, armed with his spear gun, cannon, wristblades and maul.

He eventually came across a guard on patrol. Yor'tha leaped in the air and came down as hard as he could with his maul, cleaving the man in half long ways, spilling organs and blood all over the floor.

He chuckled a little, not having meant to make such a mess. Not wanting to delay the mission however, he continued down the hallway without really disposing of his kill.

Finally, after an hour or so of just killing guards when it was needed, and traversing the hallways, he found what he was looking for. Yor'tha peered around the corner of an opened room to see a Bad Blood decloaked. When he looked at him more closely however, he could see that his mask was off, and he was feasting upon his latest kill.

What disturbed Yor'tha the most however, was that his kill was still alive, and very young. The Ooman male had to be in its teenage years, and never had a chance of defending itself against such a dishonorable opponent.

Yor'tha had a strong constitution, but he had to end the young male's misery. He took out his spear gun, and shot the Bad Blood through the back of the head, while simultaneously shooting his cannon and blowing off the Ooman's head.

Making sure there were no more Bad Bloods around, Yor'tha went over and inspected its body. He recognized the green marking in its armor. It was from the Poison Rock clan. The solution made quick work of his armor and body, leaving only a dusty pile.

When his work was complete, he contacted Bloodtusk and told him of his startling discovery.

--

By the time Bloodtusk heard from Yor'tha he was already fighting two Bad Bloods. He stumbled across them by surprise, as they themselves were torturing an adolescent Ooman female.

Bloodtusk shot one shoulder cannon towards each attacker, with both of them dodging. However before could land on their feet, he shot off another blast towards them, blowing the head of one up, and blasting an enormous hole in the others lower body. Green blood and various organs splattered the walls. Bloodtusk loved the smell of blood, but not of his own people's, even if it was a Bad Blood's.

Before he dissolved the bodies and equipment, he grabbed the bio mask of one and removed the memory and live feed computer chip. He and the council would be interested to see what the Poison Rock's had been up to.

"Yor'tha I took out two of them, they were both Poison Rocks, just like yours, make sure that before you destroy the bio-masks, you take th—" BANG!!!

Bloodtusk felt acute pains spray all over his back. He had forgotten to re-cloak! How could he have been so stupid!

He turned around only to receive another blast. It was an Ooman wielding a shotgun. Each small hole did very little damage, however there were so many and it was starting to take a heavy price on his massive body.

"Die you sack of alien shit!!!" the guard cursed.

Two more shotgun blasts went off, seeming to find the only pieces that were not covered by his new armor. He finally reached the guard and stuck him with both sets of wrist blades. Holding the Ooman up in the air, he pulled both of his arms in a different direction, ripping the man in half. He had never expected the metal alloy to create such a sharp edge!

Each piece of the Ooman flew towards opposite ends of the room and spattered against the wall. His only regret in killing a creature in such a method, was that he often had to clean its digest meals off his blades, otherwise he would leave a foul trail of smell that anyone could follow.

His wounds hurt, but they were far from fatal. Picking up the pace, Bloodtusk continued down the hall way without having to use his medical kit.

--

Yor'tha contacted Bloodtusk a few minutes after his communication went dead after the shotgun blast. Relieved that he was ok, he took off towards the center of the complex. He entered through a doorway, showing revealing what appeared to be a piece of the Ooman home world.

Green grass covered the floor of the bio-dome, and an artificial sun was project in the fake sky to depict beauty. The scene however was far from beautiful Red blood splattered the trees, and screams filled the air. Skinned bodies were hanging everywhere, while organs and entrails littered the ground.

Yor'tha walked cautiously towards the sound of Ooman and Yautja screams. As he got closer however, a door to his right opened up to reveal Bloodtusk. He was covered in his own blood and the blood of others, but was no worse for the wear.

"I thought we were farther apart from eachother than we were Yor'tha."

"Same my friend…Bloodtusk we need to head towards those screams. I have a feeling the source of the problem on this planet is there."

"You are right of course, let us head there now, stick close to me, we have to be careful, for I have no idea what is making the Oomans and the Bad Bloods scream so much…"

Both Yautja worked their way towards the middle, not finding any life, only death and carnage. The dome was massive, at least two miles across. They made quick work of the distance though, and quickly approached the middle.

The screams and smell of bodies were horrific, even for the Yautja. Oomans and Bad Bloods seemed to be in great pain. At one point, both thought they could hear the distinct cry of a _Kiande Amedha_, but something was off about it. The center was surrounded a tall hedge of bushes.

As they both pushed through the hedges however, they saw something that would be engraved in their minds for the rest of their lives. Both Yautja extended their Wristblades, preparing to take on the abomination standing ten feet in front of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much Guys for the reviews!! Here's the next installment – hope you like!! The next few chapters will have some "normal" Yautja hunts and life integrated, in combination with his prophecy! He might even find a mate… ;) Nolan5722**

Bloodtusk had heard of the horrors that Oomans were able to create through genetic manipulation. He never imagined they would be able to creature something so horrible however.

It was part _Kiande Amedha_ that was for sure. Not only was it part_Kiande Amedha, _but it had the trademark crest of a Queen. Even the skeletal structure was there. Its skin however was not black, nor did it have the sort of hardness it should have had.

The skin was a very glossy version of an ordinary Ooman. It hung there, sagging and moist, pulsating as the creature's heart pumped blood throughout the body. Despite the grotesque soft body, the head was what caught Bloodtusk's eye.

On the other side of the crest, the creatures head was attached to an impossibly long neck. When it extended, it had the face of a twisted Ooman and _Kiande Amedha._ The eyes were black and stuck out of the skull. Its teeth were in the shape of any normal drone only they were bright white.

The creature even had hair, even though it was just a few oily strands. Bloodtusk watched in awe as the creature began to make its move towards the next Bad Blood, which had been restrained with the secreted mucus from the creature. Both Yautja noticed that instead of the smaller extra arms of a Queen, it had long tentacles with a hollow proboscis at the each end.

The Bad Blood roared in defiance as the creature stood over him, drooling all over his naked body. The creature gave a very disturbing smile, and then quickly dug in both tentacle tips into his abdomen.

A roar of pain emitted from the Yautja, as the genetic abomination began to vibrate. A disgusting sucking sound emitted from the tentacles. Bloodtusk zoomed in with his bio-mask for a better look. It was literally sucking the Bad Blood apart, from the inside out. He had never heard a Yautja scream in such pain. After a few minutes, all that was left of the body was a hollowed skin, which it set aside neatly, preparing it for later use.

The vibrations from the creature became more intense, until a creamy yellow liquid started oozing out of the four hollow tubs on its back. As it oozed its foul liquid, multiple objects fell out. They were newborn hybrids, a mixture of this monstrosity and the new Yautja DNA introduced into it.

About ten newborns fell out of the creature, safely onto the blood-soaked grass. After it had finished giving birth, the creature picked up its children, and put them in the hollowed out skin of the newly dead Bad Blood, for further incubation. Looking right of the creature, Bloodtusk could see eight skin sacks filled with these creatures, looking ready to hatch.

Bloodtusk and Yor'tha had not expected this sort of thing to be in the civilian sector of the Oomans, let alone exist at all. This lead them to believe that the Council had mistaken this place as just a normal colony. Before they finished their mission with the Bad Bloods, they had to take this creature out before it created more harm that it had already done.

Without warning Bloodtusk leaped into the air with his staff drawn, and plunged it into the back of the creature. It was highly pressurized just like the _Kiande Amedha_, only thick black corrosive goo squirted out instead of green acidic blood. The creature let out a disturbing howl of pain, a mixture of an Ooman and _Kiande Amedha_.

Bloodtusk leaped off the creatures back, ripping out his spear in an attempt to inflict more injury. Angered, the creature swiped its mighty tail, and hit Bloodtusk straight in the chest, sending him flying into the birthing sacks. Yor'tha took this oppurtunity to open fire on the creature, shooting off his shoulder cannon and spear gun as fast as he could. Enormous holes were blown into the creature, allowing a foul odor to escape.

To retaliate, it shot out its tentacles in an attempt to hook on to Yor'tha, but his reflexes were far too fast. He jumped off to the side quickly, while shooting his shoulder cannon, blasting the tentacles and rendering them useless.

As this was going on, Bloodtusk was destroying the birthing sacks to make sure nothing like creature could inflict this kind of death again.

The creature saw what Bloodtusk was doing however, and became completely enraged. It charged him in an attempt to skewer him with its tail. Bloodtusk, being only newly blooded, misjudged his pray, and took the full force of it into his back.

He looked down, expecting to see the worst; however, he had not been stuck through. His new armor was strong enough to protect against even this beast! The creature on the other hand was in a lot of pain, as the end of its tail was smashed and useless.

Both Yautja seized this opportunity to take it down. Yor'tha continued to bombard it with plasma bolts, while Bloodtusk threw his smart-disc up towards the base of its neck. The Disc went cleanly through, severing the neck from the body. The genetic monstrosity was dead. Bloodtusk poured his dissolving agent over both pieces of its body, to remove all existence of the creature.

Bloodtusk and Yor'tha went about killing the rest of the birthing sacks, and putting the tortured Oomans and Bad Bloods out of their misery, save one. It appeared to be a Squad leader for the Poison Rocks. Bloodtusk was the first to speak.

"Tell us why you are here and I will make your death quick Bad Blood."

The Bad Blood began to laugh. "Do you not see fool? This Oomans have a gift for tampering with the forbidden things of the universe, as is exemplified by our headless "friend" over there. They tread where our people dare not to. I admire them…especially for the curiosity into the realm of the Nirewroth.'

"I have no idea how they heard of my master's dominion, but it doesn't matter. They have been working on a portal there for years. It is only a matter of time before it is opened. As we speak, the Oomans are tearing apart my ship within the colony, scavenging for a power source strong enough to open the portal. They will not be able to discover our secrets for hundreds of years, but that is only a blink in time for us. We were only here killing those who did not matter to the important work to let Black Skull back into existence."

"He knows all about you…Bloodtusk…we all do. And when he comes, he will see to it you will watch as your entire race dies slowly in front of you…"

Bloodtusk extended his wristblades and stabbed the Bad Blood in the chest.

"As you die, tell your master that I will NEVER let anything happen to the existence of the Yautja, and that he will never escape banishment from this world."

And with that, the Bad Blood died, chocking on his own traitorous blood. Yor'tha spoke for the first time in a while.

"We need to set this place to destruct, killing everything here Bloodtusk. There may be Ooman pups and females here, but if we do not destroy this place, the entire universe as we know it will be at risk."

Bloodtusk hated the idea of killing Ooman pups, or anything for that matter that was unable to defend itself. Above all else though, his duty was to his people, and the clan. He knew what must be done.

"The Oomans still use a primitive technology to power their facilities. It was the same power they used on each other in one of their great wars. All we need to do is set up our self-destruct devices to blow up inside one of the power sources, and the colony will be eradicated, along with the Bad Blood ship."

--

Each Yautja split up, scanning with their Bio-Masks looking for a huge power source. They scanned the complex for hours, until Yor'tha found the complex core. Bloodtusk eventually found his way there, and began preparations for the destruction of the Mars Colony.

"Yor'tha I will set the bombs for slow destruct. Once set, we will have ten minutes to get out of here." Yor'tha disconnected his wrist-bomb and handed it to Bloodtusk. Several beeps and tones later, the Bombs were rigged and began their slow countdown.

Both Yautja easily navigated the colonial maze back to their ship. They had very little time to get comfortable however, as the ground beneath them started shaking, indicating the reaction had begun.

Bloodtusk put their ship into the fastest speed possible, looking out of the window to see electric storms and nuclear power combining to start the powerful explosion. By the time they had reached a safe distance, they turned around just in time to see the explosion.

Neither one was prepared for such an event. The nuclear reaction of the Oomans was powerful and unstable, that it blew a large chunk of the planet off, right down to the core. Pieces of Mars went flying in every direction, some chunks even smacking into the Bloodtusk's ship.

Both Pilots were thrust forward with such force that they were knocked out once their heads collided with the instrument panel.

--

Bloodtusk was the first to wake up several hours later. He looked out the window to see various human ships surrounding the blast zone. Startled, he checked to make sure they were cloaked, and thankfully they were.

He stood there, looking out the window, finally realizing the severity of the situation. He and Yor'tha had extinguished thousands of lives; thousands of innocent lives, many that could never have defended themselves in a hunt. He shook of the feeling of guilt, knowing that he did complete his mission for the Planet High Council, and would be able to speak with the Queen. This gave him some consolidation.

After pondering his life up to this point, he went over to the control panel and set a course for home. It would be good to try and get back to normal life again, until he was needed by the prophecy or Queen. Hopefully it would not be for a long time. He was really looking forward to the future, when his Brother would return and they could go on an honorable hunt together.

As these thoughts swarmed his head, Bloodtusk leaned back in his chair, and passed out from exhaustion.

_Meanwhile back at Mars Ground Zero…_

Three United States Military personnel flew over the great chasm that was once the Mars Colony.

"I don't get it…Why would the core explode like that? General, we lost over ten thousand lives today not to mention years of research. Not only did we lose all data collected on the human and Xenomorph Queen Hybrid, but all of our work on the Portal has been wiped out. Thirty seven years of research…all for nothing!"

"Don't be so hasty in your words private…it wasn't all for nothing."

The General walked over to his desk to reveal a Poison Rock bio-mask, and shoulder-cannon. He slowly ran a hand over the mask's smooth surface and smiled to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here ya go guys! This chapter is dedicated to Rain of Mystery, as she helped in creation of ****Le'Bakna! There is not too much action in the chapter, so you will have to forgive me. But I think its pretty good nevertheless – and don't worry! I have PLENTY of action packed chapters coming up! Keep Reading and Reviewing!!! Nolan5722**

Bloodtusk and Yor'tha arrived back home a day after they left the Mars colony. Upon their arrival, Yor'tha was asked to go on a hunt with some of the newly Blooded warriors. Wanting to do something normal, he accepted, and bid farewell to Bloodtusk for the time being.

Bloodtusk on the other hand was immediately taken to the Planet High Council to see the Queen. The elder's had constructed a special ceremonial mask and set of robes for his meeting with her. The robes were a deep blue, with red gold symbols up the sleves and shoulders. His ceremonial mask, which only covered his crown and eyes, served only as a means of respect, rather than functionality. Along with his new garments, he was asked to bring his own bio-mask.

The Planet High Council and the Queen lived within the largest Pyramid on the planet, known as the Pyramid of the Ancients. All Bloodtusk knew about the place was that it had been constructed hundreds of thousands of years ago, and that very few Yautja ever go to see within its sacred walls.

The Queen herself sat upon a throne of ancient Yautja metal, carved into the shape of a Yautja skull. She was an ancient creature, clearly surpassing 1000 Ooman years. Her husband, the former king, had been killed long ago on a hunt, and for the past 700 years, she had resided as ruler of the planet.

Her skin had once been a creamy white, with molted patches of green. Age however got the best of her, and she now was entirely gray. Yet she still retained her beauty. Her tusks were extremely long, never once having been sheered down or modified in any way.

Her forehead had a deep ridge down the middle, indicating a long life had been lived. The dreadlocks, once blacker than space, were now almost white, with hints of blue. Even though she showed great age aesthetically however, her strength and wit were as strong as ever. She had recently returned from a hunt with one of the clans, after a Queen _Kiande Amedha _bred wildly and out of control.

Bloodtusk, accompanied by Elder Das, slowly approached the thrown with their heads bowed in respect.

"Rise great warriors, it is I who should bow to you." The Queen allowed a soft smile, and signaled with one finger for Elder Das to stop in his tracks, and only let Bloodtusk approach the throne.

"You are here today for two reasons Bloodtusk. The first is to receive the mark of my family on your helm, to show all of the Yautja people you have preformed a service for me. The second reason, is so I can personally see if you are truly the Yautja of prophecy."

The Queen held out her hand, asking for Bloodtusk to hand her his mask. While she held it in her lap, she pressed a series of buttons on a computer panel next to the throne. Within seconds, what appeared to be a long shoulder cannon extended up down from the ceiling.

The cannon shot out a highly concentrated beam, burning the mark of her family into his helm with perfect precision.

Upon completion, Bloodtusk bowed as she gave him back his helm. The Queen couldn't help but notice how tight he kept his muscles during the whole ceremony.

"Relax Bloodtusk; you look as if you have the strong urge to mate!" She chuckled to herself a little and stood up, examining the young Yautja. She circled him a number of times, touching his body with her long claws ever so often.

Finally, she stopped infront of him and removed his ceremonial mask. For the first time since she saw him she looked shocked. He was extremely young, but already his eyes seemed to tell more than a lifetime to her.

"You have the eyes of your ancestors, the one who shut the portal. You are the prophesized one. Alas, this does mean that one day, you will have to fight the Forces of Black Skull: there is no avoiding it."

Bloodtusk felt like he had been hit in the stomach. Such a responsibility was forced upon him, without anytime to prepare. The Queen could see his reaction.

"Do not fret my child! You are young, and still learning. Years will pass by before you must act. In the meantime however, you have much to do. Begin to hone in you skills. Go on great hunts, and begin training members of your clan."

"Not only that, but you will need to find a mate, someone that you can raise pups with. For without one, you will never be complete. I understand the needs and lusts of males very well, and this is something you will need to do."

And with that, the Queen shook his shoulder, and walked towards her throne, dismissing him and Elder Das along the way.

As they left the Pyramid, Elder Das finally spoke.

"The Queen is right young warrior. You will need to improve your skills if you are to survive the coming years. It would do me great honor, if you allowed me to train you in the advanced ways of the hunt. Remember, it is I who trained your father years ago, and I am sure if he were alive still, he would have passed on what I wish to teach you."

Stunned by such an offer, Bloodtusk practically shouted, "I will do whatever it takes to become a great warrior such as yourself Elder Das"

"Good. Before I train you however, I have some matters to attend to. I know not how long this will take me, perhaps years. One day, I will call for you. In the meantime, practice what you know. And by the way, you will be happy to know you have been given full rights to the hunt. Any species is yours to collect."

This was a rare gift indeed, as it took many years for a Blooded Warrior to hunt any species he deemed worthy.

--

_25 Years Later…_

The next few years of Bloodtusk's life went by in a flash. He only went on two hunts in that time, opting to master his skills with his weapons and combat. This year however was going to be a very good year. Gar'thor was coming home.

His arrival was largely celebrated by the community. He brought back hundreds of trophies from the Ooman world, along with many scars. Bloodtusk's mother, Kelthas, was shocked to see the right side of Gar'thor's face was missing the top mandible. Regardless, the female Yautja swarmed over him, clearly giving him signs of wanting to mate.

Gar'thor's return brought one last surprise however. Bloodtusk had not known his brother had brought with him a hunting partner. To his greater amazement, he was shocked to see his partner was the Albino female from his father's funeral. He learned that her name was Le'Bakna.

She was taller than Gar'thor, almost as tall as Bloodtusk even. Her hair was a beautiful yellow white, while her skin retained a white-pink color, with yellow patches here and there. Her eyes reminded Bloodtusk's of his father's.

She was absolutely flawless, save one scar. It went from the left side of her abdomen all the way down to her knee. She tried to cover it with as much gear as she could however, and it was not really noticeable unless one had been looking for it.

Gar'thor had even invited her to share his home for a while, although it was very obvious they were not mates. Gar'thor had plenty of other Yautja women for that part of his life.

Two days had passed since Gar'thor's return before he was finally able to get some alone-time with Bloodtusk.

"You have the scent of five females all over your body older brother. You smell something fierce." Bloodtusk said in an amused manner.

"Haha brother, until you have experienced a female, you cannot appreciate the scent after a long mating session!"

Disgusted at the thought of his brother having sex with all those females, Bloodtusk gave his brother a playful punch, which sent him flying across the room, smashing into one of the tables.

This lead to a long sparing match between the brothers, ending with Bloodtusk as the victor, and both combatants bloody and bruised.

"So brother, I see that you had your eyes on Le'Bakna. She is a worthy hunting partner and close friend. She saved my life many times on the Ooman world. Oh and I have to thank you. That explosion you set on their colony created the biggest backlash of Ooman military. It was a truly challenging hunt."

"She is beautiful, I will say that brother. But she seems very quiet. I do not think she showed signs of mating interest in me."

"You need to get to know her before you get to become one with her Bloodtusk that is just how she is. Talk to her, see how she responds. I believe that she is practicing her combat skills right now outside near our father's statue, if you wish to take a look. I'll be out there in a few minutes to see if I can help your chances."

Bloodtusk was very intrigued. He had never seen a female perform combat actions; except for the one time his mother beat him severely for punching her in the stomach. He exited the house and headed towards his father's statue.

When he got there, she had just gotten out her whip. It was fashioned from the teeth of _Kiande Amedha_, as most were. The sun was setting and reflecting off her beautiful skin. She was only wearing a training loin-cloth and chest garment. Bloodtusk became increasingly attracted to her athletic physique.

She began her exercises, swinging her whip in an attempt to lock onto one of the practice logs that Mooneye had created years ago. She lashed out over and over again with extreme grace and skill, showing her mastery of the weapon.

Le'Bakna leaped into the air, lashing and whipping faster and faster, until she landed perfectly on the ground with her weapon already back in its holster.

Bloodtusk's heart was pounding. He had seen beautiful females over the years, but none who could rival him in a fight, or perform well on a hunt.

His eyes eventually found their way down to her scar. It was a very smooth cut. Something sharp had made that cut. It looked liked it had once been very painful, but seeing it on her now, he couldn't imagine her without it.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me, or are you actually going to come over and talk to me?"

She had known Bloodtusk was there the entire time. She had a great sense of the world around her, which only made Bloodtusk want her more.

Bloodtusk ran over to her, trying to show off his powerful physique.

"My name is Bloo-"

"I know who you are. I've heard about all the things that you've done. I've heard about how you are supposed to be part of the ancient prophecy, but that means NOTHING to me. I have never seen you on a hunt, and until I do, you will remain nothing in my eyes."

Bloodtusk was shocked. She had just insulted his honor. He felt his blood boil, he wanted to beat her senseless. He wanted to pick her up and chock the life out of her. But he did not.

He realized that in a sense, she was right. He had done very little hunting in his 54 Ooman years of life. While he may have been part of this prophecy, and carried the mark of the Queen, he did not have many hunt stories to brag about. This was something he had to change.

It took him a minute to regain his composure. Where was Gar'thor? Why was he not here yet?

Bloodtusk slowly approached the Le'Bakna.

"Then Le'Bakna, it would provide me great honor, if you would join me on a hunt."

"Excellent! That is what I would expect to hear from you. We shall hunt on the Ooman homeworld, in one of their major cities. Gar'thor will join us too. I know we just came back from there, but we barely covered any of the planet because there is just so much to hunt."

Relieved at the positive answer, Bloodtusk took a few steps closer to the female, testing out her reaction. She was sizing him up as well, carefully looking over his body, looking for any possible weakness.

Bloodtusk's eyes eventually found their way to Le'Bakna's scar, but not without her notice.

"I don't care if you are some great warrior, or if your Gar'thor's brother, or the son of Mooneye! If I catch you looking at my scar again until I deem you worthy, I will gut you like an Ooman and hang you without your skin!"

Bloodtusk tried as hard as he could, be he could not stop looking. What was the story behind it? Surely it was something important to get a reaction out of her.

"I will not lie to you Le'Bakna I am interested by it. I have nev-"

Bloodtusk was cut off mid-sentence by Le-Bakna's fist. It came crashing down into the top of his crown, causing him to black out.

Before his world went black however, he caught a glimpse of his brother coming out from behind a tree, and laughing his ass off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is guys!! Little longer than normal, but was some good material in it. It does have a pretty graphic scene, and the ending is a bit intimate… ;) Read and Review!! Oh and I should mention that week of the 16****th**** – I will be on spring break and am not sure if I will be able to update or not – so I'll try and update as much as I can this week! Hope you like!! Nolan5722**

Bloodtusk awoke several hours later with a massive headache. It was night now; both moons were shining brightly while a cool breeze swept over his massive body. He slowly stood up, feeling a little dizzy.

Bloodtusk had not expected Le'Bakna to be so strong, although he should have realized it. While most female Yautja are taller than the males, she was almost as tall as he, which should have made her exceptionally strong, which indeed she was.

As he made his way back to his house, he stopped and looked up at his father's statue. He couldn't help but be embarrassed, to have shown such infancy in front of a potential mating female.

Upon entering the house, he noticed Kelthas, Gar'thor and Le'Bakna were all sitting around table, feasting upon some meat he had never seen before.

"Ahh brother, you are just in time. I put this meat in cold storage before we left the Ooman system. I believe they call it a…Ly..Ronh…liiii-oonn" – Gar'thor had trouble imitating the human pronunciation, as he only had heard it from afar once.

"It's called a "Lion" you fool." Le'Bakna sent a punch into his shoulder, sending him off his chair and into the floor. Kelthas managed to smile a bit, although she was still recovering from the loss of Mooneye.

Bloodtusk bowed before his family and Le'Bakna before taking a seat next to her. He was no longer embarrassed by their previous encounter; he only wished to prove himself now.

"See Gar'thor, at least your Brother has a since of respect when in a Female's presence, although that is very minimal, along with his lack of hunting experience." She sent Bloodtusk a very playful, yet sinister smile. Again, he knew she was right. Despite what he had accomplished, he was still a very inexperienced hunter.

"That will change Le'Bakna; very soon I might add. I wish to leave for the Ooman system within the week."

Gar'thor gave a surprised look. "So soon brother? I have to warn you. Oomans are far more intelligent compared to the _Kiande Amedha_. I know you may have fought and killed some of the local military personnel on the Mars Installation. Where we go however is dramatically different. We go to the homeworld. They have great cities, filled with wary prey."

Le'Bakna jumped in. "Don't scare him too much Gar'thor – he won't want to go any more…"

Bloodtusk hated being talked down to like this. He knew he could kill his brother if he really wanted to, and Le'Bakna. There was no reason for this sort of treatment considering his past actions.

"Alright then, why don't we leave tomorrow instead, so I can have an excuse to kick the shit out you both. I will not tolerate further dishonor on my name."

With that, Bloodtusk left the table and began preparing his gear. He wanted this hunt to show off his abilities, so his weaponry would be a bit different this time. He of course would have his wristblades, but would only be bringing his staff, maul, and shoulder cannons.

Upon finishing his preparation, he went over to his bed and laid down, though he did not feel tired. He spent a long, restless night starting up at the ceiling. His ancestors had helped in the construction of the house, and had put their most glorious trophies as decorations all over the ceiling in his room.

He wanted to have trophies like these to boast about. Yes, he did have a Queen_Kiande Amedha_, along with several drones, but those were relatively easy prey for him. He wanted to go off into the galaxy and obtain exotic trophies like the ones that hang from his ceiling.

Several hours past by in silence before Le'Bakna came into his room.

"We're leaving for the Ooman homeworld within the hour Bloodtusk. You should get your gear on." She walked over to his bio-mask and handed it to him.

"That's a little ornate for such a Young Blood…"

Bloodtusk growled threateningly at her. She did not back away however. In fact, she was a little turned on. She slowly walked up to him and whispered into his ear, "Save some of that for me…" She then punched him in the right side of his face and ran away.

_I'll show her – I am going to put an end to these mind games and defend my honor. Perhaps at the end of today I will even have a new mate…_

--

The ride to the Ooman system was pretty amusing for Bloodtusk. He was excited to finally be on a hunt with his brother. He had heard stories that Gar'thor was especially brutal when it came to his prey. Today, Bloodtusk would far surpass anything his brother had done.

Gar'thor interrupted Bloodtusk's thoughts. "We will be hunting on the largest land mass of the planet. The people there believe in honor and ancient fighting, so it should give us a challenge."

With that, he directed both Le'Bakna and Bloodtusk to their designated Launch Pods. While the pods were being lowered into position, he looked out the window and saw the Ooman homeworld up close for the first time. It was beautiful to him. It looked so full of life – life that he would extinguish and make into his own trophy collection.

Gar'thor communicated through their live bio-feed. "I will be launching along with you two. The area that we will be landing in is experiencing an uprising with the people. It should provide a good conflict for us to take part in hehe.."

WHOOSH!

The pods launched from the ship and hurtled towards the planet. The trip was only a few minutes long. Before he knew it, Bloodtusk had hit the soil of the Ooman homeworld. He stepped out, and looked around to see Gar'thor and Le'Bakna both were already out and cloaked.

Le'Bakna was the first to speak. "Alright Bloodtusk this should be a good challenge for you. I did some research while I was here last, and found out the area we are in is called "Hong Kong." Apparently the humans here have been having some sort civil uprise, which will provide good hunting for us. Good luck hunting to you both; we will remain within body language contact range the whole time."

With that, Bloodtusk turned and headed towards the city. He could already see explosions going off in the distance. He began sprinting harder and harder, making sure to leave Le'Bakna and Gar'thor behind. The need to prove himself was killing him. And at the same time, he did not want to be distracted on this important hunt.

If Gar'thor and Le'Bakna wanted to see what he was doing, they could simply activate their live feed and see what he was up to.

Bloodtusk spent an hour traversing the city, looking for a good place to find challenging prey. Eventually he found his way toward the middle of a fight between the unresting citizens of Hong Kong, and the local Ooman Government.

Bloodtusk hopped up onto a building and began surveying the scene. Finally, he spotted what he was looking for. He picked out one Ooman who had been exceptionally violent. This man had already brutally murdered some of the police in the melee, and began working his way towards the building the mob was fighting to get into. This was his chance.

Bloodtusk leaped from the building and landed in front of the man. He was very tall for an Ooman, passing the seven foot mark. His build was not unlike Bloodtusk's. The man jumped back, startled at seeing the bending waves of light move in front of him. Bloodtusk began clicking loudly trying to intimidate the man. He flashed his bio-mask's lenses to let him know that he was indeed a walking nightmare.

The Ooman lunged at Bloodtusk, narrowly missing him and flying through a glass door and landing inside. He followed the Ooman, making sure his prey did not escape.

"Where are you??? Fight me Demon! I fear no man!!" The Ooman was screaming wildly, throwing his fists in every direction. Bloodtusk loved this; he loved seeing his prey become frantic and wild. He wanted to savor this.

Bloodtusk sent another flash of his lenses at the Ooman, grabbing his attention. The man reached into his overcoat and pulled out a very long blade and raised it into the air, signaling he was ready to strike.

But Bloodtusk was not yet ready for the fight. He began to move swiftly towards the stairs, enticing the man to follow him.

Up and up they went. Twenty six flights of stairs later, both Bloodtusk and the Ooman were on the roof of the building.

"Show your self demon!!!"

This was it. This was Bloodtusk's chance to fight this man with honor. He stepped in the path of the Ooman and decloaked. The man stepped back a little, surprised at the size of his attacker.

Bloodtusk hit a few buttons on his wrist gauntlet, deactivating his shoulder cannons. Slowly, he disconnected the hoses attached to his Bio-Mask, revealing his face to the man for the first time.

He let out a mighty roar, signaling that he was ready.

The man responded in kind. "You will not walk out of here alive today…"

Not knowing what it meant, Bloodtusk copied the speech, in more or less of the Man's voice. Intimidated, but not scared, the man charged Bloodtusk with his sword out.

The Ooman swiped at his face, trying to maim him, but Bloodtusk grabbed the weapon and knocked it aside. Startled by his opponent's strength, the man flipped up over Bloodtusk in attempt to grab his sword.

His attempt was for naught however, as Bloodtusk grabbed his leg in mid leap and brought him crashing to the ground.

Bloodtusk roared in triumph and hyper-extended the man's leg, literally snapping it off. He threw the severed appendage off the roof into the crowd down below. He really had a knack for ripping limbs off his attackers.

The Ooman was screaming. Blood was squirting ever where, while ripped muscles and tissues were dragged across the scorching hot tar roof. Bloodtusk could hear the sizzle of burning flesh. The smell overwhelmed him. He wanted to taste his prey.

Extending his wristblades, he dug his right arm into the lower back of the Ooman. His legs immediately went limp as his spinal column was severed. In a vain effort the man tried to get away, but it was too late.

With a single swift pull, Bloodtusk ripped the Ooman's spinal column with head attached, out of the body. Blood was everywhere, coating him and the severed half of his prey. He looked at the face, only to see a very contorted expression, which was still changing.

The last of the nerve endings died as Bloodtusk ripped off the facial meat way, revealing a very Blood skull. He held up his new trophy high into the air, roaring at the top of his lungs. This would count as his first real Ooman hunt. He would have to mark the mask later as the Blood was hardly acidic.

For a final celebration, Bloodtusk went over to the Ooman's body and bit into his chest, ripping off a large chunk of bloody meat. His mandibles crammed the food towards the back of his mouth, forcing every tasty piece down this throat. Bloodtusk finally had developed a taste for Blood, making him a very dangerous hunter.

From this point on, nothing would ever stop Bloodtusk from catching his prey. He was a deadly force to be reckoned with, and one day he would prove this to Black Skull.

"Very Brutal brother, very Brutal."

Gar'thor and Le'Bakna both decloaked standing not far away from Bloodtusk

"We activated our live feed when you jumped down from the roof and began stalking this Ooman. He was very worthy pray brother. His size alone is something to brag about."

Red blood was dripping from Bloodtusk. His face and mandibles had the worst of it, while his arm was almost as bloody.

"I assume that we will be hunting here for a few days Gar'thor?"

"Of course brother! Speaking of which, I need to do a bit of it myself. I already called down my ship for you to begin cleaning your first real Ooman kill."

Le'Bakna finally spoke. She had been stunned to see such skill and brutality in Bloodtusk. He hunted like a veteran, even though he was extremely young. She herself had much to learn in humility, as she was even younger than Bloodtusk.

"I will go with you. Gar'thor keeps his trophy cleaning supplies in a special chamber, and you will need me to access them"

In truth, he kept his tools out in the open in his room. Gar'thor was not a very neat individual. She had other plans in mind however.

--

It took an hour for Le'Bakna and Bloodtusk to reach the ship. Once inside, Bloodtusk set his kill inside cold storage. He couldn't help but notice how Le'Bakna was staring at him.

"I am going to clean myself now before I make a mess with this Ooman Blood." He walked over to what would be deemed a Yautja shower. It was very similar to the Ooman one, only far larger.

He began to take off his gear until he was down to only his leather loincloth. Not realizing that he wasn't alone he turned around and was surprised to see Le'Bakna there, wearing only her chest covers and loincloth.

Bloodtusk noticed her breathing had increased, and she was emitting a powerfully strong, but intoxicating smell. He could read the signs; he knew that she wanted to mate.

"I have never seen something so Brutal Bloodtusk. The way you gutted that Ooman was amazing. Your power is unmatched." She slowly ran her hand over his bicep. He shivered a little, knowing what she was doing to him.

"I should get into the shower before the Blood Spoils and makes this place smell like rotting meat."

"Then I'll join you Bloodtusk…"

Not surprised by her answer, Bloodtusk took off his loincloth revealing his full Body. She let out a very pleased smile, seeing what he had to offer her.

After stripping down, Le'Bakna then entered the shower with Bloodtusk and began rubbing his shoulders.

Her grip was strong, but soothing at the same time. He chirped and used his mandibles to slowly caress and nibble at her neck. Not being able to handle it anymore, she turned and looked up into his face, mandibles flared, but not in an angry way. Bloodtusk too flared his mandibles and embraced her face.

Tongues met as mandibles wrapped around each other's face. It would have been a bizarre sight for a Ooman to walk in on. One would think that they were trying to eat eachother, but that was far from it.

Le'Bakna turned around, backside facing Bloodtusk signaling she wanted him to mate with her. He approached her slowly, and threw himself inside her.

For hours they mated, both letting out years of having never done it before. By the end of it, both were so exhausted they passed out in the shower.

When Bloodtusk came to, the shower was still going, releasing a gentle flow of hot water over their bodies. The air was still rich with their sex, and would be for some time. Both their hormones were going crazy.

He looked over at Le'Bakna to see her curled up under his arm, head resting on his chest. On this day he had obtain his first honorable Ooman kill, and found what seemed like to be his future wife and partner.

For the first time since his troubles began at the Bloodening trials, he felt happy. He forgot all about the prophecy and Black Skull, the genetic abomination he fought with Yor'tha, even the death of his father. Life finally seemed normal for Bloodtusk. But how long this would last – he did not know.

"Bloodtusk, Le'Bakna – are you guys here? I have like twenty trophies that could use some prep work before cleaning!"

Le'Bakna woke up from Gar'thor's yell, and looked up into Bloodtusk's intense red eyes. "Did he say that we should mate for another few hours?"

Bloodtusk smiled, knowing that this moment with her would extend his happiness that much longer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you go guys – the next chapter!! I hope you like it, the style is a bit different, but it fits with the rest of the story nevertheless!! Please review as often as you can!! Nolan5722**

_Bloodtusk, his brother and Le'Bakna spent the next few days in Hong Kong tearing the place apart. Once images of their hunting exploits had reached the Human media, it only brought out even more challenging prey._

While Bloodtusk was cleaning his skulls and tending to his wounds, Le'Bakna sat next to him with a very serious look on her face.

"What's wrong? You have the look of anger on your face – was our last mating not fun for you?"

Le'Bakna did not laugh. "Bloodtusk I need to tell you about my scar. It has been bugging me for a while now. I did not tell you how I got it at first, because I did not know what kind of warrior you were."

"But having seen you on your hunts, I regret not having told you sooner. You see, I came here to the Ooman homeworld for my Bloodening trial. Everything was going as planned. I entered the temple, took out my first _Kiande Amedha_ and proceeded to head back to the ship."

"But something was wrong. I had lost contact with Gar'thor, who at that time was the second in command of the Trial. He and Elder Loc'Polith were over seeing our progress the whole time, when towards the end, we felt the ground start to move.

"The temple began to collapse, and I had no time to go back and get the other newly blooded I was with. I looked at my holo-map, only to discover they had been taken capture and were transferred to the hive. Their death was unpreventable, and I regret that, but there was nothing that I could do with the pyramid collapsing like that. I assumed that both the hybrids were killed in the collapse."

"When I finally reached the surface, I was not prepared for fight ahead. Your brother was knocked unconscious and was held down to the ground with some sort of electrified rope. Elder Loc'Polith had been captured, along with the rest of the clan."

"Somehow the Oomans had known we were going there. They figured out the date of our trials and set a trap. I don't know what weaponry they used, but it did the job. I was quickly knocked out once one of the Oomans caught sight of me and stunned me with some sort of gun."

"When I came, to, I appeared to be in sort of hospital of the Oomans. I looked around to see my fellow Yautja had been twisted mutilated beyond recognition. Something had physically changed their bodies, and it looked excruciating."

"Elder Loc'Polith was on some sort of table surrounded by Oomans. They had cut off both arms at the elbow to keep him from self-destructing. I don't know what the Oomans were talking about, but Elder Loc'Polith did, and for the first time ever, I saw fear in another Yautja's eyes."

"The humans then brought in one of the captured hybrids. It was a young Queen hybrid to make matters worse. I would rather have seen Loc'Polith die by that abomination's hand rather than what happened next."

"The hybrid was in a green, cylindrical tank, which emitted a low pulse. One of the Oomans activated a panel on the side of the tank, and it began to glow. At first, it seemed like nothing was happening, but then the hybrid began to shriek in pain."

"I have never heard such pain Bloodtusk. I felt bad for the part of it that was Yautja, even the _Kiande Amedha_. Eventually, the screaming came to a stop as the tank glowed so bright, one could not tell what was happening inside."

"When the tank stopped glowing, inside of it, was just this liquid mess that had once been the hybrid. It smelt terrible, melting flesh turned into liquid. The Oomans seemed to be cheering; apparently what they had done was a success, what ever it was."

"One of the men took a large needled object and sucked up some of the fluids of the hybrid. He brought it over to another station and mixed other ingredients in, but I know not what they were."

"Upon finishing his deadly concoction, he hooked up his mix into a system of tubes that had been inserted into Loc'Polith's skin. Slowly, the mixture was sucked into his body, all while he was screaming in pain. I thought the liquid would be so acidic it would simply dissolve him from the inside out, but apparently they had neutralized it."

"I never forget what happened next. His arms started to grow back! They looked normal at first, but slowly, they took on a much more evil look. Both hands only grew three long fingers, each with a long sharp claw. The claw itself appeared to be made out of the same material that the _Kiande Amedha _teeth are."

"Loc'Polith continued to scream as he mutated. His eyes were pushed out of their sockets, blinding him, as just a clear film replacing them. The once beautiful tusks broke and splintered apart as his mandibles seemed to receded inside his mouth, creating a bizarre second inner mouth."

"A bony pair of wings made of only skin erupted from his back. His dreadlocks fell out, oozing green blood all the while…He kept screaming Bloodtusk…He kept saying to let the pain end and kill him now…but the Ooman's just stood there amazed at their creation."

"Several legs burst forth from his chest and abdomen, and he was forced to go down on his stomach from his spinal re-alignment. Finally, his skin began to sag, and rot. He tore visously at it, ripping off chunks and throwing them against the wall causing them to splatter."

"He was molting, just like a _Kiande Amedha_ drone would. The muscles underneath were exposed, allowing everyone to see his warped innards. The Oomans finally looked scared and started to back off, seeing that he was becoming free of his shackles."

"They all ran behind a great door for protection, sealing me in with Gar'thor, who was still unconscious. Loc'Polith finally spotted me and began advancing. I begged and pleaded, trying to get to the Yautja I once knew, but there was nothing left of him."

"He was drooling his own blood, teeth falling out as he continued to change. Then slowly, he took his newly formed claw, and dug it deep into my side. The pain was so intense I almost blacked out, but I managed to stay awake. That claw was so sharp…He slowly ran it through me, cutting through flesh and bone."

"I don't know if he could see me with out his original eyes, but I could tell he felt it. Loc'Polith's new form was take pleasure in seeing me suffer. The claw reached down to my inner thigh before he pulled it out, taking bits of me with it."

"Seeing me in pain only seemed to cause this new creature pleasure. It slowly stuck its head into my enormous Gash and being licking the inside of mutilated body with its second mouth…the pain was so much Bloodtusk…I wanted to die then and there."

"As I became cold, lying there being tortured on that table, a flash of light came out of the corner of my eye. Gar'thor had woken up and freed himself, grabbing one of the Ooman weapons and using it against the creature. Loc'Polith's head exploded, ending its tortured existence."

"Seeing my wound, your brother rushed over to the human medical station and got supplies. Painstakingly, he sewed me up like our ancestors would have done hundreds of thousands of years ago. Eventually I just passed out from the ordeal. I awoke back on our world several days later, healed up, with only this horrid scar as a reminder of what happened."

"That was a few days before I first saw you, at Mooneye's funeral. Your brother told me he was returning to the Ooman system to take out as many as he could, no matter how long it took."

Bloodtusk finally spoke "So it wasn't a great hunting trip….it was a matter of revenge?"

Le'Bakna nodded her head. "I don't know why he told you that Bloodtusk; there was no need for that dishonorable lie. But know that he was probably doing it to protect you."

"That's right brother. You were too young to get involved. But not anymore." Gar'thor had been standing around the corner of the trophy room, listening in on Le'Bakna's story.

Bloodtusk roared and rushed Gar'thor. Unable to defend himself, Gar'thor took his punishment as the foot and a half taller Bloodtusk lifted him up in the air by the throat.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't snap the life out of you right now. Not only did you lie to your own flesh and Blood, take me to a world without knowing what was at stake, but you stand there and pry into my personal business with Le'Bakna???"

Bloodtusk threw Gar'thor across the room, smacking into a wall hard. When he stood up however, he simply composed himself and starting speaking calmly.

"I know I have dishonored you Bloodtusk. I shouldn't have, and it is a burden that I will carry for the rest of my life. But please listen to me…It took me many years to find who our captures were, but I finally did it."

"Brother, if you wish to go on the most honorable hunt of your life, to avenge Loc'Polith and defend the honor of your female, then you will go with me and Le'Bakna, and kill those who have caused so much suffering for our people."

Bloodtusk looked over at Le'Bakna who had been silent the whole time. After a few moments of contemplating, he spoke.

"Fine brother. If it means restoring your honor in my eyes, then I will do so."

With that, Bloodtusk went over and hugged his brother, something he had seen Ooman's do as means of personal expression. Gar'thor, who had seen such acts, hugged his younger brother back, before leaving him and Le'Bakna, to set their new course on the Ooman homeworld.

Bloodtusk sat down in his chair and began polishing his new skulls again, before Le'Bakna grabbed his hand and looked at him straight in his eyes.

"That's why I chose you Bloodtusk as my life mate. You have wisdom beyond your years. Your power and skilled brutality is only matched by your compassion and since of honor for those you care about."

Bloodtusk smiled at her and gave her an intimate Yautja kiss. "Come Le'Bakna; let us go to my chambers so that we might lay down with one another for a while." Upon finishing his sentence, he gave her a sly look, indicating his urge to mate her.

--

Gar'thor had been piloting the ship by himself. He knew the planet so well now; he had no real need for automatic navigation. It also helped him clear is mind. In 30 minutes the trio had already reached their new destination, North America.

The city they flew over was dark and gloomy. It had once been a booming economic town, now dedicated to strange sciences and the Ooman military. He slowed down the cloaked ship about a tall sign with Ooman writing on it. He never had a knack for picking up other languages, but he knew this sign well, as he had traced their enemy to this place.

WELCOME TO THE UNITED STATES GENETIC ENGINEERING HEADQUARTERS, WASHINGTON DC. ESTABLISHED IN 2437 A.D.


	13. Chapter 13

It did not take long for everyone to find their way inside the Genetic Research Facility

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys! : ( I had to format my computer over spring-break and never got a chance to create a new chapter. But here is the next installment. Albinoelder; thank you for the kind words!! You hit the nail on the head: I was heavily inspired by Lovecraft!! This chapter is a little shorter than normal, but no worries as I have big plans coming up!! Read and review!! Nolan5722**

It did not take long for everyone to find their way inside the Genetic Research Facility. The entrance was very lightly guarded, but for obvious reasons. No one in their right mind would ever want to enter this building and see the atrocities that lie within.

Bloodtusk was in the back of the triangle formation of his group, with Le'Bakna at his side and Gar'thor leading. None of them really knew where they were going, or what they would find within this facility.

The building itself was a scary place. It was dimly lit with red and white lights, reflecting off the mechanical, almost Xenomorphic like decorations that covered the walls. As they entered deeper and deeper, the group began to pick up traces of life.

Bloodtusk had his sensor up all the way, and was hearing screams before Le'Bakna and Gar'thor. Some of the screams sounded like the Oomans, and others he could not tell. What disturbed him however; was the distinct cry of a Yautja, though he did not mention it to the group.

Every so often, they would come across a room filled with genetic mutations, kept alive in their tanks and chambers by various hoses and equipment. Most of the creatures seemed to be in horrible pain, screaming for a death that would not come.

Eventually, they came to a room with a single creature, strapped to a white operating table in the center. They could see the Ooman security cameras were focused in on the creature, but they were cloaked and would not be detected.

The creature was moaning in pain, and every so often, convulsed and coughed up blood. None of the Yautja had ever seen anything like this. It was clearly part Ooman, and something else the trio had never seen before. Bloodtusk never understood why the Oomans would want to experiment on their own kind like this. It sickened him to the core.

It's body appeared to be void of any sort of skeletal system, save for the limbs that were strapped down to the table. Bed sores and infections had set in, giving of a foul odor. Its body was covered in large rotting pustules that would pulsate, then burst, giving off a green cloud of smoke, that was sucked up into a nearby vent.

Bloodtusk knew the Oomans were harvesting this creature for something, and decided to put an end to it. With a quick burst from his Shoulder Cannon, the creature caught fire, and turned to dust. Its remains were sucked up through the vent above its head.

Bloodtusk was the first to speak since they entered the facility.

"The Oomans will surely notice that this _thing_ is dead and will be on the alert for any intruders. We need to be on the alert and pick up the pace."

_**Meanwhile, in another part of the Facility...**_

A human scientist was running down the hall into a small office, sweating profusely. He was covered in blood, though none of it his own. This blood belonged to one of the creatures he had been creating.

"Sir! We have a problem in Sector Alpha-H, the human and Saturn alien hybrid was destroyed! We harvested enough of its toxic gas for a small attack, but nothing significant."

The scientist handed the other human a holo-disc, with a video detail of the random burst of plasma incinerating their creation.

The man he was talking to sat in a large chair, to fit his large frame. He was a fully decorated General in the human military, with a long history of combat.

"Excellent. Perhaps this means that we have finally attracted the right kind of attention. I will alert the men to prepare for combat. In the meantime, send troops to protect the captive Predator, I will not let it come to harm before experimentation!"

The General's gaze fell to his video screen to stare down at a captive Yautja. So far he was unharmed, but a human scientist team was getting ready to experiment with his DNA and create another abomination.

_**The trio soon began to pick up the sounds of footsteps advancing towards their position...**_

The Guards had come much sooner than Bloodtusk had anticipated. The group had been walking for no more than five minutes before they entered a room filled with Ooman military personnel.

Gar'thor was taking on a group of two, while Le'Bakna was finishing up on her own pair with her whip.

This left three more for Bloodtusk to take on alone. He leaped up into the air, both sets of wristblades extended, and came crashing down on the nearest guard. The blades landed on the inside of the man's shoulder joints, cutting downwards towards the floor under Bloodtusk's immense weight, causing the Ooman to be cleaved into thirds.

One of the Oomans began vomiting upon seeing the organs spill out over the floor, as the center piece of the fatally wounded Ooman was screaming and still alive. To end his misery, Bloodtusk stepped on his skull, squirting out pink brain matter and blood everywhere.

As he turned around to face his remaining attackers, he saw Le'Bakna's whip wrap around the vomiting Ooman's neck, instantly decapitating him. Bloodtusk smiled, seeing the one he loved take out her revenge on these evil Oomans.

The last Ooman dropped his gun and ran towards the door, but not before being blown in half by a double plasma blast by Bloodtusk.

Slightly winded, but no worse for the wear, the trio began running once more towards what appeared to be the main source of screaming.

By this point both Le'Bakna and Gar'thor had picked up the life signs and yells of the Yautja captive. Bloodtusk was becoming worried, as the voice seemed very familiar to him, though he had not heard it in years.

Eventually the trio found their way to what seemed to be the nerve center of the complex. They were all over two miles underground at this point, and now facing a large cone like structure. The cone itself was completely black and smooth, with no light escaping its surface.

There appeared to be no entrance to the cone, but they could all detect life within it. Bloodtusk amped up his vision, and was now clearly able to see Oomans and other life forms, including the Yautja captive.

Again something seemed off to him, something was far too familiar about the Yautja being held within the great cone construct.

Without warning the bottom of the cone began to retract upwards, letting out a very humid breeze. The smell reminded him of the jungles on his planet's moons.

Still cloaked, the three Yautja made their way through the wet fog, closer and closer to the life forms being picked up by their Bio-Masks.

Finally the group reached the center of the cone. There were twelve operating tables on either side of the central table with the Yautja as the center piece. Before his gaze was drawn to the center however, Bloodtusk looked around to each table, seeing one horrible genetic abomination after another.

Each table seemed to become progressively worse in terms of their genetic mutations. Finally something brought Bloodtusk's attention to the center table.

"Kill Me…they put something inside of me…please kill me…"

Horrified, Bloodtusk turned to see that it was his old friend Yor'tha, strapped to the table.


	14. Chapter 14

Yor'tha let out a loud scream, signaling the beginning of the end of his life

**Here it is guys! The Next chapter!! Sorry it took me a while – College keeps you really busy haha – Read and Review – I'll have the next chapter in a couple days! And to all those who add me to your favorite Author or Stories list – Thank you so much, it means the world to me! Nolan5722**

Yor'tha let out a loud scream, signaling the beginning of the end of his life. The mist began to clear as some sort of ventilation system was turned on.

Soon, Yor'tha went into convulsions and started spitting out blood. The trio knew very well that the Oomans had done something horrible to him, as not many Yautja would scream out in such terror.

Le'Bakna could not stand to see one of her own kind possibly in the same situation as Loc'Polith. She let out a single blast of her cannon towards the great warrior's head, ending his life.

The convulsions did not stop however. Bloodtusk began hearing a rumbling noise deep within Yor'tha's body cavity. The sounds of organs ripping and bones crunching grew louder and louder until finally the skin started to expand.

All three of the Yautja knew that they should have destroyed the creature emerging from Yor'tha before it had a chance to escape. But none of them could escape their own curiosity of seeing another human creation.

Yor'tha's body began to expand, stretching to maximum capacity to keep the growing creature within enclosed. None of the Yautja could see any life signs within, leading them to believe that it was not visible on the heat spectrum.

Bloodtusk was the first to switch over to the electromagnetic field of vision. He knew that he should not have been surprised upon seeing the creature was mostly Xenomorph. The Oomans had always shown a love for experimenting with their kind.

The creature growing inside appeared to be part Yautja as well, showing the similar features of any Yautja and Xenomorph hybrid. There was something different about this one.

A loud roar emitted from the growing creature startled all three Yautja

Bloodtusk could see his brother and mate getting a little nervous and decided to speak.

"I do not know what will emerge from Yor'tha's body, but I do know that we all need to be prepared. The Oomans have a way of exaggerating the deadliest traits of a species…and if this is truly part Yautja and part _Kiande Amedha _then we need to be extra car-" but before he could finish the creature emerged.

It leaped up impossibly high into the air, far higher than any Yautja could jump. What amazed the trio was that it still seemed to be growing. As it came back towards the ground, a large cracking sound came from the creature's back.

Normally where the four tubes on a _Kiande Amedha's_ back would have been, were sets of wings, each fully capable of making the genetic mutation fly.

All three Yautja began launching a volley of plasma bolts towards their foe, but it was far too agile while in the air. It soared through the air straight towards Gar'thor in an attempt to pick him up.

Before it could reach him, Bloodtusk leaped and grabbed a hold of its foot. The creature shrieked in anger as it started to lift Bloodtusk higher and higher off the ground. Its Yautja strength seemed to far surpass that of Bloodtusk's, as he could barely hold onto its clawed foot as the creature shook it.

Enraged, the hybrid began slamming its body against the ceiling of the cone, smashing Bloodtusk in the process. He hadn't realized it, but at this point he wais now over 800 feet up, and drop from this height would be fatal, even for Bloodtusk.

There was no way he could simply weigh the creature down; it was much too strong for that. Instead he decided to maim it, forcing a landing. Slowly, he reached up with his free arm and plunged his wrist blades deep into the base of one of its wings. Acid blood squirted out everywhere, hitting Bloodtusk in the face.

While his armor and gear was completely acid resistant, his skin was not. It slowly dripped onto his chest, burning its way through his upper pectoral, almost to the bone. Bloodtusk howled in pain.

Both creatures started to hurtle fast towards the ground, faster than what would allow any of them to live. Bloodtusk could see his polished metal fate rushing up towards him. Before he hit however, Le'Bakna leaped sideways and caught him moments before hitting. The hybrid was not so lucky.

It splattered hard against the surface, exploding in a massive acid bath. Le'Bakna and Bloodtusk were out of the way, but Gar'thor took the full force of the splatter. His entire body was covered in a thick layer of corrosive blood.

Screaming in horrible pain, he attempted to take his life by using his own shoulder cannon against himself, but the blood had already destroyed his equipment. Eventually his body just shut down to conserve energy.

Le'Bakna saw what was happening and rushed over to him. If she did not act fast, he would die within minutes. Normally the Yautja blood could neutralize _Kiande Amedha,_ but this was a hybrid mixture, and it was in large quantity.

The blood finished eating through Gar'thor's mask and began on his face. Slowly, his face seemed to melt away, leaving a found odor in the air.

Before any more damage could be done however, Le'Bakna had opened her medicomp kit and took out a neutralizing agent, though there would only be enough to spray on his face and body.

After a few minutes of spraying the acid had been neutralized, but not before taking a horrible toll on Gar'thor. He had lost both his legs on the upper thigh, and only had one arm left, as the other one had dissolved away at the shoulder.

His face was what disfigured him the most however. Three of his mandibles were gone, and his right eye had completely dissolved way. His forehead exposed bone to the air, allowing for infection to make an easy entrance.

Bloodtusk had been tending to his own wounds while Le'Bakna fought to save Gar'thor life. He would have an impressive scar, in the shape of crescent on his chest, but nothing more.

As he stood up Le'Bakna approached him. "Bloodtusk we have to get out of here, Gar'thor will die without medical attention."

Bloodtusk took a quick glance at his brother, confirming his fears.

"What about the Ooman leader's here Le'Bakna? We still have a mission to finish."

She stared at the ground for a long time, not saying anything. After a few minutes of silence she finally spoke.

"You're right…the hunt comes first. We will take Gar'thor and Yor'tha with us. Yor'tha will receive a warrior's funeral when we get home. We need to find his gear though Bloodtusk, it was not on his Body. If the Ooman's find a way to tap into our technology, then they will be able to open the portal."

"Then let us move with haste. I wish to rid this place of any life."

--

Le'Bakna carried Gar'thor with her, strapped to her back. Now that he was missing most of his limbs, he was much lighter.

Bloodtusk and his mate traversed the complex for only a few minutes before they came across a room filled with Oomans. A quick scan revealed that none of these men had not been genetically altered, and that they would most likely be the ones in charge of the facility.

--

_**Within the room…**_

"General the specimen is dead, as expected, but our hybrid was killed by three of his kind. They are most likely responsible for the destruction of our gas emitting hybri-"

But before he could finish, the General shot the man in the head, spraying out blood and chunks of brain matter all over the wall.

"If I need the obvious stated I will look at the situation myself." He said calmly.

Fearful of their leader the rest of the scientists backed into a corner.

"Now, knowing that I am fully away of the negative points of the situation, can anyone enlighten me as to what good news we have?"

No one dared speak, except for one man, who has holding an alien object in his hands.

"What is that you have there – please tell me it will put me in a better mood."

"It should sir…We extracted this piece of equipment from the unknown species before we implanted the hybrid. Judging from what we have seen of his kind before, this device acts as some sort of bomb. It has an immense power source, strong enough for the Delta Project."

The General looked stunned. "Are you sure about this?"

Growing more confident, the scientist approached the General. "Yes sir, more than anything."

"Good. You will accompany me to the Military Weapons and Experimentation head quarters on the moon base. There we will unlock the secret of these people. It will only be matter of time now before we can open up a portal to another world – Come, we leave for my shuttle immediately"

With that, the General and the unnamed scientist exited another door that locked up behind them.

As the door locked before them, the other door that created an entrance to the room was blown open. Bloodtusk and Le'Bakna stormed in cloaked, and ripping everyone apart. Bloodtusk took much pleasure in skinning one man alive, slowing ripping him apart.

The room was cleared out in the matter of minutes. Blood and entrails covered the wall, and the sounds of bone being ripped from flesh was heard every few minutes. Both of them even feasted upon the flesh and blood of their fresh kills. Each of them collected their new trophies and began to collect themselves one last time.

"Le'Bakna I keep scanning the area and these are the only Oomans within the entire complex. Whoever killed Loc'Polith and Yor'tha, and gave you that scar, must have been among these men."

"I guess you're right Bloodtusk. I just can't shake the feeling that we left something behind. Like…we missed something extremely important…"

Bloodtusk put an hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I know…I feel like this could be the catalyst for a very horrible series of events. However, we could just be worrying far too much. Come, let us gather Yor'tha and set a course for home."

What Bloodtusk did not realize however, was that the General and his companion had already left the facility and were headed towards the Moon Base.

--

Bloodtusk and Le'Bakna cleared out any remaining Ooman guards they saw while cleaning up their trail. Before they left, Bloodtusk quickly sewed up Yor'tha to keep his mutilated body from falling apart as he carried him.

"Le'Bakna we were surely caught on the Ooman security system at some point – we need to destroy this facility. Give me your wrist detonator."

Le'Bakna disconnected the bomb portion of her wrist gauntlet and gave it to Bloodtusk. Several beeps and tones later, the bomb was armed and the pair were off. They were in their ship by the time the explosion went off, causing a mild rumble within its sturdy walls.

While Bloodtusk set a course for home, Le'Bakna busied herself connecting Gar'thor to the ship's life support system, keeping him sedated and alive. She walked over to her chambers and sat on the bed, soon followed by Bloodtusk.

For the longest time the two sat in silence, reflecting upon what had just happened. Bloodtusk grabbed Le'Bakna's hand and finally spoke.

"The Oomans are too smart for their own good. The creature they created that almost killed Gar'thor is just a taste of what they are capable of. There's a reason they are considered some of the deadliest prey in the universe."

Le'Bakna nodded her head in agreement, and then lied down on the bed. Bloodtusk began to fall asleep with her, but he still could not shake the feeling that they had missed something critical, something that could help destroy his race. Of course he was right, but he would not find out for few hundred years.


End file.
